Transcurso de una ilusión
by Saint Lu
Summary: Continuación de inicio de la esperanza. Cada lugar a donde habian sido enviados a entrenar, traia consigo nuevas aventuras y travesuras, sonrisas y dolor. A su corta edad, asi vivian su destino.Capi 10:Transcurso de adolecente 2. Seiya,Hyoga ,Shiryu ,ultimos capis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Hermanos.**_

Aquella noche su abuelo había partido una vez más y Tatsumi parecía estar ocupado en la cena, dejando que ella hiciera a voluntad lo que quisiese en la residencia.

Saori, tras la partida de los caballeritos a sus entrenamientos, escuchaba resonar con gran eco sus pasitos de charol al atravesar el pasillo.

La mansión guardaba un gran frio sin la presencia de los demás niños. Dejó de correr y se detuvo en la gran habitación de los infantes desaparecidos escuchando al saludar la resonancia que producía.

Las camitas perfectamente acomodadas, la luz tenue de la noche pasando las ventanas y ni un solo detalle que trajera recuerdos, eran los huéspedes de ese cuarto. De pronto extrañaba escuchar la voz dispuesta de Jabu a jugar con ella, la sonrisa tímida de Shun, la mirada desafiante de Seiya y la atemorizante de los demás ante su presencia.

Una tristeza melancólica invadió su corazón, de pronto parecía arrepentirse de haber sido tan arrogante y temeraria con ellos. Al fin y al cabo ellos al igual que ella, estaban solos.

Miró hacia las estrellas y recordó las palabras que una vez Seiya le dijo: _"pídeles a las estrellas lo que más deseas y pronto te lo traerán"_. Se apretó el pecho con sus manos, cerró sus ojos y le habló al cielo_:"Estrellitas, deseo no sentirme sola nunca mas, te esta hablando mi corazón y espero lo escuches"._

Sus pensamientos tristes se removieron al escuchar la voz de Tatsumi llamando con su nombre por las habitaciones. Se movió en dirección de la voz de Tatsumi y espero atenta a que el calvo le abriera la puerta.

—Señorita Saori, baje a la sala por favor. Hay una sorpresa para usted.

La niña cambio su semblante y con sus ojos iluminados, paso ante la presencia del mayor y corrió hacia los barandales de las escaleras. Al detenerse al borde de éstas, gritó con emoción al ver un peludo y juguetón animal dar vueltas alrededor de los finos muebles.

Bajó las escaleras con emoción y el animal se abalanzo sobre ella llenándola de lengüetazos sobre su palma y moviendo su cola con felicidad ante la infanta.

—Señorita no deje que se le acerque tanto el animal—comento el mayordomo con cierta repulsión al perro.

— ¿De quién es el perro ,Tatsumi?—pregunto con felicidad la niña.

—Es suyo, es un regalo de su abuelo. Se llama Akira. Pero yo creo que no se quedara mucho tiempo, su abuelo no reparo en los muebles y el pelo que suelta _esa cosa_—hablo el calvo mientras el perro, que era un bonito ejemplar café y con sus ojos azulados, le gruñía con fervor.

—No le tengas envidia por el pelo Tatsumi, hasta te podrás hacer una peluca con él. Es un bonito perro y se quedara—comento cínica la niña mientras el calvo se tenia de rojo ante aquel detalle pasando su mano por su cabeza.

Un pequeñito mechón azulado abrió sus ojitos en aquella cama de paja tras sentir el cálido astro sobre su cara aquella mañana. Con su manita cubrió sus ojos de la luz incesable de esos días. Ésta se había vuelto una pesadilla después de las diez, la hora de su extenuante entrenamiento, quemando su piel a cada paso. Perezosamente se alzó de la cama y al mirar alrededor de la pequeña cabaña con dos habitaciones, vio una pequeña silueta traviesa preparando algo con prisa. Arrugo los ojos y extrañado, se acerco hacia ella. Pronto la silueta, que no percibió la proximidad de la otra, se espanto:

— ¡Ikki, te despertaste!—replicó la rubia mientras miraba la sombra detrás de ella.

—Esmeralda, ¿y eso?—dijo el pequeño observando un par de frutos rodando por la vieja mesa de madera.

—Son algunas frutas, te quería agradecer que me ayudaste el otro día y quise prepararte el desayuno.

—No tenías que...—dijo el niño siendo interrumpido por la inquieta rubia con sus manitas sobre la boca del moreno.

—Claro que tenia, lo que hiciste por mi me tocó el corazón. —dijo la pequeña pasando una de sus pálidas manos con ternura sobre el rostro del pequeño— En fin ya que me descubriste, ven te mostrare como se prepara la comida aquí.

Tras decir esto, el pequeño siguió a escasos metros a la niña arribando a otra mesa de madera con varios sacos y frutos encima.

— A veces solo comemos granos y avena, pero en ciertos días traen canastas de frutas para mi padre los grandes barcos de un lugar lejano, me parece que es Grecia por las letras de las etiquetas—comento la niña mientras señala los sacos— Aquí como vez no es posible cosechar nada, ¡el clima es horrible!

—Si lo note, sobretodo en la hora en que comienza mi entrenamiento—comentó fastidiado el pequeño. La niña continúo su rutina y tomó en sus manos un fruto y un cuchillo.

—Uno de estos días te enseñare mi jardín secreto donde la brisa no es tan fuerte y hay montón de flores por todos lados—hablaba la rubia mientras formaba rodajas con una pera—Pero bien pásame esas deliciosas manzanas están ahí.

—Toma, aquí están—dijo el niño interesado en la nueva lección de la nena.

—Pues para cocinar tienes que poner fuerza sobre la fruta con el cuchillo. Inténtalo—ordeno la niña indudable mientras ponía sin querer, la punta del cuchillo en la cara del fénix, alejándolo temeroso.

—Bien, lo hare—dijo el fénix no muy convencido y al tratar de cortar la fruta, coloco sobre su palma la fruta. Tras pasar la cuchilla por la fruta, esta llego hasta su piel, clavandose en la mano. Pronto una delgada línea de sangre espanto a ambos.

— ¡Oh te has cortado!, que tonto—rió la pequeña Esmeralda al ver la rasgadura del fénix.

—Déjame curarte.

—De verdad no es nada—dijo el niño escondiendo su mano de inmediato en su espalda ante el tacto de la rubia.

—En serio, déjame—insistió la persistente niña y con rapidez corto un pedazo de su vestido para colocárselo con cuidado en la mano. El fénix apenado le acerco su mano y ella le hizo una especie de nudo con la tela sobre la palma y terminó un pequeño mono en el centro.

— ¿Ves?, ya esta listo, así tu manita no te dolerá.

—Esmeralda—susurro encantado en los ojos de la niña sin percibir nada más. El mundo se había encerrado bajo las palabras de la rubia. Y es que no era solo su lindos gestos hacia él que solo conocía la rispidez y el dolor, si no que su sola presencia de la rubia provocaba emociones revoloteando por su cabeza, haciendo que su estancia en aquel lugar fueran mas que un insondable lugar que le toco por destino.

—Entonces cuéntame, ¿Shun es tu hermano el cual también entrenará como tu?—pregunto la rubia siguiendo cortando las frutas.

—Si, así es —dijo el fénix mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo al nombrar a su hermano—Lo extraño.

—Me encantaría conocerlo, deber ser un chico increíble, aunque sigo sin creerte que se parece a mí.

—Enserio, son muy parecidos, por eso cuando tu estas aquí, no lo extraño tanto—comento bromista el pequeño santito. La rubia al ver el brillo peculiar tras el moreno, respondió.

—Pues bien, para cuando lo veas ya sabrás prepararle un delicioso combinado de frutas y no morirán de hambre ¿viste? ya cocinaste y terminamos y aunque tus cuadritos de manzana salieron disparejitos y con sangrita, no importa.

Aquella niña lo iluminaba con su sonrisa, por momentos le hacia olvidar ese infernal lugar y al querer acercarse a besarle la mejilla envuelto en emoción, un golpeteo ruidoso sobre la puerta de madera espantó a ambos pequeños.

—Maldito mocoso flojo, te quiero afuera en cinco minutos o ¡veras!—grito Guilty con fuerza caminando afuera de la cabaña del fé moreno tomo dos trocitos de fruta y se alejó.

—Me iré, gracias por el combinado, Esmeralda—dijo Ikki caminando hacia la puerta.

Shun al abrir sus ojos tras recibir el sol sobre su rostro, pudo observar el mismo pastel de la noche anterior a su recibimiento, lleno de moscas. Alrededor de su pequeña camita, listones de colores y algunas basuritas indicaban que la noche pasada hubo una gran fiesta.

Y entonces recordó a los pobladores del lugar bailando con una extraña música y todos hablándole con aprecio, sin embargo ante ese ambiente acogedor jamás dejaba de pensar en su hermano. Observo a Chocolate a su lado con una pequeña banderita que June le entrego de "bienvenido" para su osito y sonrió.

—Spica, toca la puerta y déjate de tonterías—dijo un susurro tras la puerta.

— ¿Shun, estas ahí?—pregunto Spica con sigilo, abriendo la puerta de la cabañita del pequeño de las cadenas.

—Si, aquí estoy—dijo temeroso el pequeño Shun aproximándose hacia sus compañeros. En la portón, firmes Spica y Reda le saludaron.

—Albiore nos ha mandado por ti, quiere que vengas lo más pronto posible. Hoy nos enseñara los primeros golpes básicos para una pelea, ¡apresurate!—animoso ordeno Spica hacia su compañero.

—Pero aun no me he bañado—dijo extrañado el santito de Andrómeda recordando las palabras de Tatsumi en las mañanas. Y es que si alguien no se bañaba en la mansión, sería castigado con dolor físico.

—No te preocupes—dijo Spica mientras se olía la axila—Yo tampoco y además eso sirve para dos cosas ¿verdad Reda?—pregunto el de cabellos azulados.

—Si—dijo con altanería el pelirrojo— Sirve para que ahorres agua ya que escasea y también para que las niñas no se te acerquen, son tan ¡uy! delicadas que dan escalofríos.

—Bueno vámonos, Albiore espera—dijo ansioso el niño de cabellos azulados jalando a Shun con su manita.

Al caminar entre el ardiente clima de la Isla y sentir como la piel de los pies descalzos se agrietaba por la arena, el trio de niños avanzaba despreocupado hacia la costa.

—No se hagan ilusiones, yo seré el ganador de la armadura de Andrómeda, ¿y saben porque?—hablo desfachatado el pequeño Reda cruzando sus manos hacia su nuca llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Porque yo ya vencí _a la bestia de las cadenas—_comentó estremecedor el pequeño pelirrojo.

Shun al caminar, arrugó su seño y reflexiono—En Japón existía _el_ _grillo maldito_ pero jamás escuche de _la gran bestia de las cadenas._

—Es una bestia fiera ¡argh!—comento con sus manitas formando garras el pelirrojo —Y sus grandes ojos saltones te miran ansioso por devorarte. Pero yo lo vencí golpeando su nariz con un solo puño.

—Eso jamás lo menc...—dijo Spica sorprendido de su compañero cuando este le soltó un codazo ante la presencia de Shun—Si lo mencionaste, es cierto.

—Sobretodo les gustan las niñas, por eso una vez casi se come a June pero Albiore la salvo. Así que cuando oigas el sonido del hierro sobre el suelo, escóndete.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—dijo Shun temeroso al imaginarse ,él solo, en la noche, escuchando al exterior de su cabaña el resonar del metal sobre el suelo.

— ¡Oh! lo olvide unas cosas que me pidió el maestro, acompañame Spica por ellas, que Shun se adelante a la costa—ordeno Reda dejando a Shun en medio del camino confundido ante la actitud de sus compañeros.

Tras ver la costa cerca, Shun caminó hacia ella observando la imperceptible silueta de Albiore tanto sus compañeros caminaban en sentido contrario esperando alejarse.

—Se lo creyó todo, ¿crees que funcione lo demás?—dijo Spica mientras Reda lo abrazaba susurrando a su oído.

—Claro, el mocosin se ira en el próximo barco de la Isla. Es más, esta noche _la gran bestia_ vendrá y se lo comerá.

Shun llego hasta Albiore, quien con destreza movía sus cadenas sobre el mar impresionando al pequeño de cabellos verdeceos. Pronto Reda y Spica alcanzaron a su maestro y a Shun, escuchando atentos sus aterciopeladas palabras sobre el dominio de las cadenas.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre el gran manto azulado de la mañana, Shun, quien dormía en la misma cabaña que el maestro, acomodo con miedo su almohada y a su osito Chocolate.

—Maestro—pregunto tímido el santito de las cadenas, observando la fornida espalda de su maestro, bostezando— ¿Me contaría un cuento al dormir? , eso hacia mi hermano cuando tenia miedo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Shun?—pregunto atónito el santo de Cefeo, sentándose al borde de su cama.

— De _la gran bestia de las cadenas_ que menciono Reda esta mañana—dijo Shun observando la pequeña ventana de la cabaña con intranquilidad—Dijo que era una _gran bestia_ que come niños y que incluso usted salvo a June una vez de ella.

Al escuchar esto, el santo mayor rió sonoramente y le ordeno al niño que se acercara con un ademan para escucharlo mas atento.

— En Japón siempre dormía con mi hermano que me protegía _del grillo maldito,_ pero ahora no hay nadie que lo haga de _la bestia_—replicó con expectativa en su relato el niño.

— ¡Vaya!, jamás oí algo tan descabellado como _el grillo maldito_, ustedes los niños pueden llegar a ser tan peculiares—comentó el rubio.

— ¿Puedo dormir esta noche con usted?—sugirió con sus ojitos iluminados el pequeño santito. Tras un largo y aliviante suspiro, el santo accedió.

—Bien, trae tu almohada, pero solo por esta noche.

El pequeñito corrió emocionado hacia su cama, tomando su almohada y a su pequeño compañero Chocolate de ella. Con dificultad subió a la alta cama de paja de su maestro y se acomodo sobre ella.

—No te contare un cuento, pero si una gran verdad—comento con mesura el santo de Cefeo mientras se acomodaba al borde de la cama y el niño respetuoso, miraba a su mayor.

— Cada invierno las gaviotas emigraban juntas desde lo mas alto de los riscos en búsqueda de sobrevivir. Pero un día, la más pequeña de todas, se perdió entre sus hermanas por distraída. La pequeña gaviota se quedo sola e indefensa ante el poderoso clima refugiándose en el pilar que compartía con sus hermanas en primavera. Ellas pensaban que la pobre ave moriría en aquel cruel destino que le había tocado, mas al volver la primavera siguiente, no creyeron lo que vieron .El avecilla ya había crecido y se había vuelto la más imponente de todas. Su alegría creció al ver a su hermana gaviota viva y orgullosa de ser la más esplendorosa.

El rubio vio como a su lado, el santito se había acomodado sobre su cama con los mechones revueltos, perdiéndose en sus sueños con su osito Chocolate aferrado a él. Y no era para menos, aquel extenuante día solo merecía de recompensa tumbarse sobre la cama.

—Shun, tienes que ser igual que la gaviota, para que al rencontrarte con tus hermanos de Japón e Ikki, seas tú la más esplendorosa gaviota—susurró suave el santo observando con ternura al pequeñito de ojos soñadores. —Buenas noches pequeño.

El santo le revolvió los mechones verdeceos a su alumno y le acomodo la cobija hasta sus hombros. De pronto al exterior de la cabaña, un par de pisadas y risas reprimidas llegaron hasta los oídos del santo mayor.

— ¡Shun!—decía una vocecita macabra desde el ventanal—Vengo por ti y por tu osito, soy _la bestia de las cadenas._

Albiore rió suavemente al ver tal escena, y se le vino a la mente jugarles una trampa a los malosillos de afuera. Se coloco una sábana de la cama y avanzó hacia la ventana con sigilo.

— ¡Quieres dejar de reírte tonto Spica, nos descubrirán!—regaño por debajo el pelirrojo al escuchar las risas divertidas del de cabellos azulados, que jalaba una cadena por el suelo.

Reda aun discutía con Spica cuando de la ventana, una gran sombra les susurro:

—Reda , Spica ¿por qué me están usurpando?—replicó una voz de ultratumba.

Los ojitos poco a poco se fueron abriendo más al ver la imponente figura de _la bestia_ tras la ventana, cubriendo la pequeña luz emanaba de la cabaña con su esplendor.

— ¡Cielos!, ¿quién es usted?—pregunto tembloroso Spica tras la silueta rojiza de su compañero que a pasos diminutos avanzaba hacia atrás.

—_Soy la gran bestia de las cadenas_, ¡así que largo!, no vuelvan a molestar a Shun porque si no les comeré y tronare uno a uno... _¡sus huesitos!_ —rió macabro y sonoro el santo de Cefeo y observó como a tropiezos sus alumnos corrían despavoridos.

Alejándose con el aliento a extasiar en sus pulmones y tras encerrarse en una pequeña bodega donde una luz pálida iluminaba tenue, Spica reclamó:

—Reda, eres un mentiroso ¿no que ya habías vencido a _la bestia de las cadenas_, y lo peor, no que no existía? Eres cobarde.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Dedicado a Mel-gothic, sabes que en gran parte tus palabras me trajeron devuelta.**_

_**Hola de nuevo, debido al numero de peticiones sobre mi fic "el inicio de la esperanza" que hubiera una continuación, mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo lo que tanto querían .La cuestión es que se manejara a tres viñetas por capitulo mencionando a cada caballerito(o única diosa) como protagonista debido a lo largo que podría llegar a ser si hago una aventura por cada uno. Solo serán mencionados los cinco bronceados principales y la pequeña Saori, espero les guste la nueva etapa.**_

_**Un gran abrazo y ojala se enamoren de esta historia al igual que la anterior, hasta pronto! **_


	2. Chapter 2 Aioria,Dohko y Camus son raros

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Aioria, Dohko y Camus son...raros.**_

— ¡Marín, Marín!—gritaba con preocupación un pequeño castaño entre el cálido ambiente griego. Y es que al sentir la brisa fresca de la ventana sobre su cara, abrió sus ojitos para observar en el filo de la ventana el amanecer de Grecia, sin embargo de su maestra no hubo rastro alguno en aquella modesta habitación. Ante ello, decidido, se coloco sus zapatos y salió de aquel lugar en busca de la pelirroja, con pequeños nervios en el estómago tras estar en aquella provincia por primera vez solo.

Camino y lo hizo hasta que dejo de ver la pequeña cabaña donde había salido. Pronto fue curioseando por los senderos arcaicos de la región, buscando ansioso rastro alguno de la mujer. A cada paso el pequeño se maravillaba con los hermosos paisajes griegos contrastantes con algún guerrero fornido de la región olvidando el tiempo.

De pronto un crujido en su estómago acompañado de pequeños espasmos le hicieron presa. Estaba hambriento, y no había reparado en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que partió de la cabaña que compartía con su maestra; era tarde y lo peor, estaba perdido.

Frustrado, sin idea de que mas hacer, se acerco a un árbol de frondosa sombra para reposar en él. Ya sentado y tras escuchar el murmullo de las hojas con la brisa, resopló sus flequillos con pereza.

Y como si el cielo lo hubiera escuchado, un durazno cayó justo en su cabeza haciendo que el pequeño se sobara del diminuto dolor y devolviera su mirada marrón hacia el árbol con reproche. Al volver al suelo su mirada, abrió sus ojos con anhelo al ver un pequeño fruto al borde de sus pies. Tomó el fruto entre sus manos y le removió la poca la tierra que tenia. Justo estaba por llevárselo a la boca cuando un par de niños llegaron corriendo hasta él con una expresión en el rostro nada amable.

—Oye tú, mas te vale que sueltes ese durazno o lo lamentaras, es de _mi árbol así que aléjate—_puntuó al último un pequeño de orejas enormes, morena tez y rojiza mirada. Seiya volvió a escuchar su estómago y con coraje se levantó del suelo dirigiéndose hacia los dos niños.

—Mira lo que me importa, _orejotas_—pronunció el castaño propinando una gran mordida al durazno tanto los dos niños le miraban muertos de risa ante su mal pronunciado griego.

Los menores se acercaron con picardía hacia el pequeño castaño rodeándolo por sus dos lados y a cada paso amenazante, gesticulaban haciendo que el japonés se alejara temeroso de ellos hasta toparse con la madera tosca del árbol.

— ¡Pagaras por ello!—gritó el pequeño moreno propinando una feroz patada sobre la espinilla del japonés mientras el otro niño a la vez, atacaba a al futuro pegaso a puño limpio arrastrándolo por el suelo áspero de ese lugar.

Después de decir eso, los pequeños se lanzaron sobre el castaño dando de golpes por todos lados mientras el japonés intentaba defenderse con algunos suyos al aire en vano que ni si siquiera rozaban al dúo.

— ¡Hey ustedes, ya basta!—gritó una varonil y severa voz hacia el trio. El dúo al ver la imponente presencia, se alejo de inmediato del castaño y se dispuso a correr sin mirar atrás mientras el pequeño japonés se levantaba de tan abatida situación.

Seiya yacía tirado en el suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre sobre su ceja y boca cuando la presencia avanzó hacia el y le tendió la mano, regalándole una sonrisa amable.

El niño se sintió tan desconfiado que bajo su mirada ante el solemne hombre y con vergüenza en sus mejillas, le rehuyó con su cabeza.

—Vamos amigo, levántate—pronuncio Aioria esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del japonés.

—No sobreviviré jamás, nunca seré un digno caballero—pronuncio el niño mientras se levantaba y a la par, se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.

—No digas eso, mírame a mi, me pasaba lo mismo cuando que me quede solo y ahora ve, me respetan—hablo el caballero de Leo mientras sonreía ganando la confianza del niño.

—Por lo que veo no eres de aquí, ahora dime, ¿quién es _tu maestro_ que ha sido tan _descuidado_ como para dejarte solo en estos terrenos?

—Mi maestra se llama Marín, pero no la regañe, yo me salí sin permiso—al escuchar este nombre, el caballero de Leo se respingo y como si pudiera ensanchar más la sonrisa, habló:

—No la regañare siempre y cuando olvides que dije que era _descuidada_—rió el santo con complicidad mientras el castaño lo veía con travesura— Ahora vayamos hasta ella, debe estar preocupada.

El caballero se dispuso a marcharse y al verlo de pie, el futuro santo le observó maravillado, pues el hombre desprendía plena confianza y seguridad con su simple apariencia. Ya de pie y con la confidencia sobre sus hombros, ambos se dispusieron a caminar a la par entre los terrenos escambrosos de la provincia griega.

Marín había llegado a la pequeña cabaña desde varias horas, sin embargo al no encontrar al pequeño a su cargo, se inquieto y salió a buscarlo con nerviosismo pues aun no estaba preparado para defenderse ante los peligros del Santuario. La pelirroja estaba punto de salir de la pequeña habitación llena de estrés cuando al abrir la puerta la pequeña silueta de Seiya estaba plantada con su gran sonrisa.

—Seiya, Seiya ¿dónde te habías metido?—pregunto con recelo, la amazona de plata tomando con severidad los hombros del niño. La amazona molesta estaba a punto de reprimir a su alumno pero al ver la pequeña sangre seca sobre la piel del niño, se detuvo.

—Hola Marín, por lo que veo ya tienes compañía—hablo una aterciopelada voz distrayendo a la pelirroja.

—Aioria...—pronuncio atónita ante la presencia la dama—hola, te presento a Seiya, él ahora es mi nuevo alumno.

—Marín, Aioria me defendió de unos niños y, ¡wow!, fue grandioso, él es increíble, debiste verlo—replicaba con emoción en la voz el pequeño pegaso mientras hacia ademanes divertidos hacia los dos adultos.

—Si ya lo creo—murmuro con amabilidad la amazona regalándole tras la máscara, una hermosa mirada ilusionada.

—Bueno, solo vine a devolverte a tu pequeño, debo ver a Arles si no me quedaría todo el tiempo contigo y con tu nuevo proyecto—pronunció con un ligero rojizo sobre su rostro el santo al verse presa del análisis de la pelirroja y conforme a ello,revolverle los cabellos al castaño con diablura. El santo estaba tan distraído con la pelirroja que al intentar retirarse, se tropezó con la puerta de madera sobre su frente.

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto la amazona en una mezcla de burla y preocupación. El santo de Leo embargado en pena, movió la puerta con fiereza y avanzo con rapidez hacia el exterior.

—Si gracias. Adiós Seiya .Adiós Marín.

El santo se alejo de la cabaña mientras la dama callada observaba la silueta de _su amigo_ dorado. Sin embargo, la mente del pequeño japonés se puso de inmediato a trabajar pensando"_Vaya que Aioria es raro, con mi maestra se torna nervioso pero él, él es impresionante, yo seré algún día como él"_

En otra parte del cosmos, un pequeño dragoncito dormía plácidamente sobre su camita de paja cuando una serie de ramas amarradas acariciaron su rostro molestando al pequeño de cabellos negros.

— ¡A despertar dormilón!—hablo el gran maestro con travesura mientras veía como el niño se alejaba las plantas que el colocaba sobre su rostro. —Hoy tendrás día libre pequeño, pero aun así hay que desayunar temprano.

Shiryu se levantó con pereza sobre su cama a esas tempranas horas del amanecer y es que el horario del maestro era una disciplina a la cual en esos pocos días lejos de la mansión, era difícil acostumbrarse.

Observó la desgatada silueta de su maestro moverse hacia el diminuto comedor con dificultad, tenso, pues cada día este cambiaba más. Sus movimientos eran lentos, sus arrugas caían mas sobre su cara y que decir del color castaño de su pelo que ya estaba cubierto por una blanca nieve. Y entonces se puso a pensar,_" ¿porqué mi maestro esta envejeciendo tan rápido, cuántos años tendrá? Y aunque ha envejecido, sigue inspirando esa paz sobre si, es un hombre sorprendente"_

Y aquel niño estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó a la pequeña y volátil Shunrei cuando salió debajo de su cama con toda la intención de espantarle.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Shiryu?—pregunto la niña mientras bajaba sus garritas al ver que el chinito ni la volteaba a ver.

—Nada—pronuncio el niño ante la voz de su compañera—Vamos a desayunar, amiga.

El niño bajó de su cama y junto con la niña, avanzaron hacia la diminuta mesita de madera con diversos platos y sopas de la región sobre ella. El trio de chinos se acomodo sobre el gran tapiz del suelo y se dispusieron a comer. Tras devorar algunos platos debido al buen sazón del gran maestro, de inmediato y tras dar las gracias, la pequeña Shunrei saltó de su lugar emocionada.

— ¡Vamos a nadar, Shiryu!

Tras decir esto, el otro niño se alzó a la par de la niña y se dispuso a salir con ella.

—Shunrei, solo recuerda lo que te he dicho, con cuidado—pronunció por último el santo de libra mientras los niños con su sonrisa le respondían.

Los dos alumnos corrieron por el gran pastizal verde de la montaña, llegando al borde de una gran laguna que formaba la cascada al desvanecer acompañada por un ligero rayo de sol que se colaba por las grandes hojas de los verdeceos árboles. Los pequeñines se quitaron algunas prendas y se metieron al agua con ansiedad.

De pronto el chinito se alejo del borde de la laguna cuando la pequeña de cabellos oscuros le advirtió:

—Shiryu, no debemos nadar por esas aguas que tienen corriente, ahí las algas son muy largas y nos podemos enredar.

El niño al escuchar la precaución de su amiga, decidió regresar hacia el borde cuando al elevar su mirada pudo divisar un tronco al principio de la cascada arrastrado por su cauce.

— ¡Cuidado Shunrei!—grito Shiryu al ver que su compañera seria golpeada.

La niña se alejo al momento observando como el gran tronco caída a escasos metros de ella. Se sintió aliviada por un instante pero al querer regresar hacia su compañero, se dio cuenta que estaba en el otro lado del lugar prohibido por su maestro. Conforme a ello, su delicado piecito se enredo con una alga al patalear, jalando su cabecita hacia abajo para hundirla.

La niña empezó a gritar con desesperación mientras agitaba sus manitas sobre el agua:

— ¡Shiryu, ayúdame!—gritaba con sus esfuerzos delimitados la de cabellos oscuros.

El niño se asustaba a cada minuto y sintiendo la adrenalina corría en su cuerpo, de inmediato salió del agua buscando una rama. Con eficacia encontró una pesada, pero firme vara. La jaló con gran esfuerzo y la arrojo hacia la niña.

— ¡Tómala Shunrei, toma la rama!

La niña se estiro de tal forma que casi alcanzaba la rama aunque aun le faltaban escasos centímetros para ello y por mas que se extendía, la planta la hundía más. Shiryu desesperado, decidió subirse sobre la rama y con ella, aproximarse hacia la niña. Se apoyo de ella y con una gran bocanada de aire hundió su cabeza, intentando liberar el pequeño pie de la niña. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos niños envueltos en intentos desesperados por salvarse cuando por fin, el pie cedió. Shiryu tomó a Shunrei sobre sus hombros e intento nadar con ella aferrado de la rama.

— ¡Nada Shunrei, nada!—ordeno el pequeñín sosteniéndose con firmeza sobre la rama.

Al tocar la tierra húmeda, ambos jadeantes respiraron mientras el agua escurría por sus cabellos. Entonces el niño se tumbó sobre el suelo y la pequeña se aproximo hacia el compartiendo el mismo latir agitado de su corazón al sobrevivir.

—Gracias Shiryu, me salvaste—musito la niña mientras se calmaba en el abrazo de su compañero. Cansados, ambos niños dejaron que sus ojos se cerraran con la brisa caliente del astro rey.

En otra parte del mundo, un pequeño siberiano dormía plácidamente hasta que el ruido de un plato al quebrarse en el suelo, le despertó alerta. Miro alrededor de su pequeña cabaña y reconoció el lugar, sobretodo por la sombra sobre el suelo de su compañero Isaac con su delantal y un extraño sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Conforme a ello, el chico se levanto con prisa hacia su amigo y lo ayudo a levantar los pedazos de porcelana sobre el suelo.

—Hyoga, llegas tarde—hablo sin mucha gana el pequeño de cabellos verdes echando en una bolsa el plato roto.

—Lo lamento Isaac, es solo que aquí no se aprecia demasiado la luz y no pude saber si era tarde.

—Ya es tarde y Camus no tarda en regresar, ya casi termino de preparar todo el pastel que dijiste que querías hacer para impresionar al maestro y tu no hiciste nada—comento con fastidio el pequeñito marino.

—No te enojes, mejor dime que debo hacer amigo—pregunto resignado el siberiano tanto su amigo tiraba en un bote la basura y tomaba un delantal de la mesa para dárselo a su compañero.

—Pues bien, agrégale tres tazas a de azúcar a la masa que esta sobre la mesa, la revuelves y lo metes en aquella olla con fuego mientras yo hago el batido para ponérselo encima.

El pequeñito asintió y por la prisa, no reparo en observar las etiquetas de los frascos que estaban sobre la mesa con granitos blancos, así que tomó los más próximos de su mano.

Agarró una taza y fue entonces que tres de ellas de sal cayeron sobre la masa que había hecho el pequeño Isaac .El niño batió con entusiasmo la masa, sin embargo el olor dulce no se desprendía de ella. Sin prestar más tiempo a ese detalle, el niño al ver integrados los ingredientes, acomodo la masa sobre el fuego donde le había indicado su amigo y después lo busco para ver como el de cabellos verdes movía fascinado la combinación de fresas y chocolate derretido.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar. Los pequeños se sentaron al borde de la puerta esperando a que la masase hiciera sólida con los nervios sobre si pues poco faltaba para que el acuariano se presentara. Luego de un par de minutos, al verla ya casi solida, la sacaron del fuego con extremo cuidado.

La colocaron sobre la mesa, y la bañaron con el chocolate y las fresas con diversión.

Tras el transcurso de un par de minutos incesantes de la hermosa mañana blanca sobre ellos y ya casi por llegar la hora de la comida, unos pasos detrás dela puerta de la cabaña resonaron ilusionando a los pequeñitos.

— ¡Maestro Camus!—gritaron emocionados los pequeños la ver entrar con un pesado abrigo, un par de bolsas y cara sorprendida al ver la creación de su pequeñines al maestro de los hielos.

—Mire Hyoga y yo le hemos preparado un pastel—hablo Isaac quitándose el sombrero y delantal que tenia encima.

—Vamos maestro, pruébelo—decía el pequeño Hyoga con su dedos llenos de chocolate mientras el santo alzaba su ceja incrédulo ante los niños. El mayor deposito las bolsas que traía consigo sobre la mesa y sonrió ligeramente.

El santo apenas se llevo un pedazo del panecillo a la boca cuando de inmediato, corrio hacia el fregadero a escupirlo.

— ¡Esta horrible!—grito el santo mientras movía su cabeza con desagrado.

Hyoga se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca y al probar el salado sabor sobre su boca y tras escuchar las palabras de su maestro, huyó hacia su habitación. El santo y el otro alumno giraron su vista hacia la extraña actitud que había tenido el pequeño rubio.

El santo se congeló intentando comprender la situación, allegándose a la puerta y abriéndola con delicadeza. Casi imperceptible se acerco hacia la pequeña camita donde el rubio se aferraba a su almohada mientras mantenía pequeños espasmos conteniendo su llanto. Camus se sentó atento a un lado y el pequeño le rehuyó la mirada.

—Hyoga, mírame—ordeno el santo con su aterciopelada voz.

—No sirvo, lo arruine todo. Isaac y yo queríamos darle una sorpresa y ya no hay mas por mi culpa—dijo el pequeño santito mientras mojaba con pequeñas gotitas la almohada y con su voz quebrada contesto—De seguro esta decepcionado de mi.

El santo puso su palma sobre la espalda del niño tratando de detener las convulsiones de aquel llanto silencioso del niño.

—Los accidentes suelen pasar, a todos nos suceden Hyoga, incluso a mi aunque se deben evitar lo mas posible y aprender de ellos—el pequeño niño con ojitos tristes le devolvió la mirada a su mayor—Y aunque esos accidentes ocurran, yo jamás me decepcionare ni de Isaac ni de ti, al contrario cada día me sorprenderán mas con sus ideas. El niño sintió un vacio sobre su pecho y al estar cargado de emoción, se lanzó sobre la sombría figura del francés. Sorprendido el mayor, atrajo al niño hacia su cuerpo, dándole el afecto que en ese momento necesitaba.

Segundos después el crujir de la puerta al abrirse trajó la presencia curiosa del pequeño Isaac.

—Ven aquí también Isaac—dijo el caballero alzando un brazo en señal de que se aproximara, pero el niño al ver tal acción de su maestro, corrió hacia él para aferrarse a su brazo con nostalgia.

Hyoga se quedo fascinado ante la protección y calor que le otorgaba el santo de ojos azulados y es que su fría figura desaparecía por momentos regalándoles confianza y les hacia sentir en algo que ambos deseaban, un hogar.

— Alumnos yo también tengo tanto que aprender, así se me ocurre que me enseñen a hacer el pastel pero... _sin sal_ ¿me enseñarían?—pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa el santo de los hielos mientras los pequeñines se aferraban al abrazo del hombre.

— ¡Si!—contestaban animados los pequeñitos envueltos en aquel cálido ambiente de aquello que el destino les había arrebatado: un hogar.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pues bien...Mil gracias! De corazón a esos hermosos lectores que me acompañan hasta aquí y que me hacen sonreír con sus comentarios.**_

_**Alishaluz(jaja que bueno que te diviertan los pequeños de la Isla Andromeda,ya vendrán pronto mas aventuras de ellos), Mel(amiga estoy feliz porque aun crees en mi y en mis fantochadas,el próximo de nuevo ser Shuni mi victima, por cierto ya esta en mi devianart publicado con sombrero), Gaby cisne(gracias a ti por estar aquí), legendary (y pensar que el cuento de las gaviotas salió en tres minutos jaja gracias pero el grillo es el grillo nadie como el jaja soy su fan),Vegen Issenawa(gracias por pasarte aquí), Sakura Li(amiga lo que no haría por alegrarte mas días y quitarte los dolores, cuenta con ello), Love Shun 4ever( me encanto lo que dijiste de Esmeralda ¿verdad que es lindísima? y Albiore tenia que ser un amor si no de donde tan hermosos alumno), Maryn Kimura (la bestia de las cadenas,de verdad que no se de donde sale tanto nombre marciano ,pero igual gracias por apoyarme)y Mouxe(no te preocupes, ya será algún día que tengas tiempo que leas el otro fic,me da gusto que Albiore te haya gustado en su lado paternal, gracias).**_

_**Y si alguien se me escapo, pues igual gracias por su tiempo y palabras.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Chocolates,helado y bombones

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3: ¡Chocolate, helado y bombones!**_

El sol ardiente de aquella isla era suficiente razón para inventar cualquier excusa para no entrenar en el exterior. Y es que aquellos pequeñines miraban desde el interior de una cabaña como el suelo naranja se agrietaba al no recibir ni un solo pellizco de sombra y el hecho de saber que en cuestión de minutos ellos padecerían los mismos efectos del suelo, los mortificaba.

— ¡Oh, cuanto calor!, le diré al maestro que estoy enfermo—decía Reda mientras se tumbaba al suelo en compañía de Shun y Spica, que ambos bebían agua de un mismo vaso y diversos popotes.

— ¿Enfermo de qué Reda?, dime y así no le diré lo mismo—pregunto Spica con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba despacio en el suelo.

—Enfermo de "caloris mortafilis" y en estado grave.

—Ustedes los niños son unos llorones, con cualquier cosa se quejan, en cambio nosotras la amazonas, solo esperamos que amanezca para entrenar—se burlaba June de pie de los sofocados infantes que miraban al techo con desanimo.

— ¿Y tu Shun, de qué te enfermaras?—cuestiono la niña con diversión mientras el de cabellos verdes se realzaba para mirarle, cansado.

—De nada, debo aprovechar cada día mi entrenamiento, por mi hermano—suspiraba con resignación el santito, alzando sus hombros.

—Entonces vámonos ya, Albiore debe estar esperándonos en la costa y como siempre llegaremos tarde.

La niña le estiro la mano animada hacia su compañero Andrómeda mientras éste la tomaba con desgano y los otros dos se alejaban arrastrándose en el suelo de la amazona para que no les impulsara a su suerte.

Fue entonces que una doncella de la isla entró reservada a la cabaña donde estaban los niños, captando su atención al cerrar la puerta y aproximárseles.

—Pequeños, les traigo noticias. Para fortuna de ustedes, su maestro Albiore me mando a decirles que hoy no habrá entrenamiento ya que no se siente bien.

— ¿El maestro esta bien?—pregunto asustada June mientras los otros tres niños se movían con inquietud ante la noticia.

—Si que lo esta, solo ha comido algo que no debía, así que necesita reposo y cuidado por el día de hoy. Ustedes permanezcan aquí y traten de entretenerse con alguna lectura hasta mañana.

La doncella salió tras dar el informe, dejando confundidos a los alumnos. El pequeño Shun miró extrañado a June mientras Reda y Spica jugueteaban en el suelo rodando como pelotas.

—Yo vi al maestro animado en la mañana y estaba sano hasta la hora del desayuno, no se que pudo haberle pasado—añadió preocupada la rubia mientras se sentaba en el suelo como sus compañeros.

Andrómeda fue el único que prestó atención a la reflexión de su amiga y tras ver su angustia, le acarició un hombro: —No te preocupes June, yo iré a verlo.

Shun, quien compartía cabaña con el maestro, se escabullo de las miradas rumbo al cuarto de Albiore, dejando con incógnitas a sus compañeros.

Albiore, por su parte, permanecía en su cama abrazándose a su ruidoso estómago. Y es que se sentía culpable de haberse dejado llevar por su mayor debilidad y enfermado por haber abusado del mismo, dejando así sin entrenamiento sus pequeños."Los chocolates" un inocente pecado entre comidas le había quebrantado y ahora lo mantenía en cama.

El rubio se acomodo su almohada y se dio un tiempo a percibir la soledad de aquella habitación, notando al ras de la cama de su alumno una inquisidora presencia. Y tal vez el lo empezaba a alucinar pero el oso de Shun le miraba con reproche.

— ¡No me veas así!, yo solo quería uno pero cuando empiezo no puedo parar—le hablo al peluche, el santo de Cefeo. Y consecuentemente, el sonido de la puerta le distrajo de su interesante_ "charla"_.

— ¿Maestro se siente bien, qué le sucedió?—cuestiono dudoso el santito de las cadenas mientras miraba por el rabillo de la puerta.

—Adelante hijo. Solo es un pequeño dolor en el estómago Shun, nada que preocuparse—añadió el mayor haciendo que le niño se acercara confiando ante su cálida presencia.

— Pero sabes, creo que ya puedo reincorporarme con ustedes, no estoy tan enfermo como dicen.

El pequeño al ver los intentos de su maestro por levantarse, le tomó con firmeza el brazo y se lo impidió:

—No maestro, usted debe quedarse en cama y yo... ¡yo seré su enfermero!—gritó con determinación el niño que provoco la risa involuntaria su maestro y dejar de forcejear. Tan pronto vio la aceptación del rubio ante su idea, se alejo hacia su cama, tomando a su pequeño osito para colocarlo en una silla allegada a la cama del argentino.

—Chocolate, quédate aquí vigilando que el maestro no se mueva, ¿entendiste?—ordeno el de mirada esmeralda a su oso y se dispuso a salir en busca de comida de su maestro.

— ¿A dónde vas, Shun?—indagó el rubio al ver al niño dirigirse a la puerta.

—Voy a traerle algo de comer y agua maestro, ahora vuelvo.

—No Shun, no tengo ganas de nada, mejor siéntate y cuéntame, ¿por qué tu oso se llama Chocolate?

El niño obedeció ante la insistencia del mayor y se sentó en la misma silla donde había dejado a su oso, colocándolo en sus piernas.

—Pues es que un día mi hermano Ikki, cuando fue mi cumpleaños, me dijo que me cambiaba un chocolate por una sorpresa que escondía en su espalda—agregaba el santito iluminando su mirada como si añorara el momento— Entonces yo le regale el chocolate y el sacó de su espalda a mi osito; y luego mi hermano me dijo que cada que comiera un chocolate el se acordaría de mi y yo de el cuando mirara a mi oso. Por eso decidí llamarlo Chocolate.

El santo rió con un dejo de nostalgia ante la tierna anécdota y es que en su mente maldecía el destino de aquellos indefensos niños, que no suficiente con haber perdido su reconfortante hogar, ahora eran presa de crueles circunstancias, dejándolos sin posibilidades de abrigarse de esperanza. El santo volvió de sus reflexiones al observar el análisis que mantenía el pequeño ante su rostro.

—Enfermero, ya que usted me compartió esa bella anécdota, yo le compartiré un secreto. Busque ahí debajo de su cama, ahí encontrara una caja—adicionó el santo de Cefeo.

Shun frunció el ceño intrigado ante la oferta de su maestro y sin preguntar más, se agacho en su cama y busco con su manita _"la caja misteriosa_".

Al poco tiempo, Andrómeda obtuvo del oscuro lugar una fina caja dorada con un lindo listón rojo que parecía cuidada como un curioso tesoro.

—Ábrela Shun—suspiro Albiore y acto seguido el niño acató. En su interior, un mar de brillantes envolturas de diversos colores y perfectamente acomodadas por sabores, deslumbró al pequeño haciendo que involuntariamente gesticulara una sonrisa.

—En tus manos tienes mi colección de chocolates europeos. Es de las pocas cosas que gusto coleccionar, así que no los comparto a cualquiera. Y ya que el oso Chocolate es fanático de ellos al igual que yo, y tú me cuidaras por el día de hoy; él y tú pueden tomar uno.

— ¡Gracias maestro, muchas gracias!—comentaba el niño con singular brillo en sus ojos mientras sacaba uno de los rellenos de fresa y otro de cereza para su oso.

— ¿Y usted ,no comerá uno maestro?—pregunto inocentemente Shun mientras desenvolvía su dulce tentando al antojadizo argentino que empezaba a sentir como su boca pedía gritos uno.

—Si...—dijo con cierto tono divertido el santo de Cefeo mientras veía con gula la caja—Se me antoja uno deseos dorados, pásame uno por favor, Shun. El argentino desenvolvió con delicadeza el dulce al recibirlo y lo miró con deseo.

Y tan pronto el santo se pondría el dulce en la boca, un doloroso espasmo en su estómago se lo impidió.

—Sabes, creo que mejor en otra ocasión—termino de argumentar el santo tanto sus pies salían volando en busca de un sanitario.

En otra parte del mundo, Camus había salido desde temprano a la villa más cercana a comprar el desayuno mientras sus pequeños alumnos aun se mantenían envueltos en sus cobijas como una bola de nieve, dejando solo un espacio diminuto para que su pequeñita nariz saliera a tomar un respiro. Y tras unos minutos de quieta calma, Isaac se levanto enérgico, aventando sus cobijas por el borde de la cama y brincando hacia la de Hyoga que aun cerraba sus ojitos.

— ¡Buenos días amigo, hoy es un buen día para molestarte!—vociferaba el pequeño de cabellos verdes tanto se abalanzaba sobre su amigo. Tras un par de segundos de ahogarse entre sus cobijas, el cisne sacó su cabecita despeinada.

— ¿Y Camus dónde esta?—preguntaba el pequeño cisne con sus ojitos adormilados.

—No lo se, quizá fue por el desayuno, pero en lo que le esperamos, hagamos algo divertido.

— ¿Cómo qué?—cuestiono el santito de bronce mientras se deslizaba por el borde de la cama y levantaba sus cobijas del suelo.

—Tengo una idea, ¡vamos a hacer helado, Hyoga!—vociferaba emocionado el futuro Kraken mientras tomaba uno de sus abrigos y se posicionaba al borde de la puerta. Un poco desanimado, el siberiano le siguió a su amigo, tomando al igual su suéter.

Ya al estar afuera de la cabaña, donde el clima inclemente golpeaba con sus gélidos vientos, los pequeños se miraron uno a otro.

—Escucha Hyoga, vi una vez que el helado lo hacen con nieve y le ponen la fruta aplastada encima y azúcar. Así que déjame ir a la casa por fresas, frambuesas y azúcar y tu haz las bolitas de helado.

Hyoga obedeció ante las ocurrencias de su ansioso amigo, tomando entre sus manos la fría y quemante nieve de aquella región y logrando asi, pequeñas bolitas de diversos tamaños. Tan pronto había terminado unas diez bolitas, Isaac volvía con un canasto de frutos rojos.

—Muy bien Hyoga, ahora exprimiremos la fruta.

—Ya no quiero hacer helado, ya no siento mis manitas—decía el pequeño rubio mientras soplaba sus extremidades aminorando el dolor.

—Ayúdame y si todo sale bien, haremos que toda la casa este envuelta en helado de fresa y la montaña de frambuesa y seremos famosos.—replicaba con gusto el futuro marino apuntando con sus deditos hacia el horizonte— ¿Te imaginas?, Camus estará orgulloso de nosotros.

Hyoga se imagino las montañas que se veían al fondo de aquel gélido lugar de diversos colores formado un arcoíris y al figurárselas, decidió apoyar con conmoción a su compañero.

Los niños colocaron las bolitas en un vasito, exprimieron con sus manitas las fresas y frambuesas que habían sacado de la nevera y rociaron con algunos granitos de azúcar. Y tan pronto terminaron y observaron con mágicos ojos su divina creación, resolvieron hacer la prueba determinante: saborearla.

Apenas le habían dado un buen mordisco a la deliciosa nieve cuando unos pasos sobre la nevada les capto su total atención.

—¿Qué hacen Isaac y Hyoga aquí a fuera?—pregunto Camus alzando su ceja en señal de intriga mientras se recargaba misterioso sobre un roble.

—¡Maestro, mire hicimos helado de fresa y después haremos toda la montaña de frambuesa!—gritaba emocionado Hyoga mientras le pasaba la lengua a su nieve.

Camus les miró atónito y les agregó:

—Niños, ¿qué acaso no saben que los animales hacen sus necesidades ahí?. Solo pocas partes de la nieve están limpias, como la de la cima de la montaña—comentó el santo, mientras reprimía una sonrisa y los observaba curioso al duo dinamico, encaminándose al borde de la puerta de la choza.

— ¡Que asco Hyoga, nos acabamos de comer un helado de pipi de venado!—clamaba Isaac mientras escupía al suelo y limpiaba con sus manos el borde de su lengua.

Fue entonces que la figura pequeña de el cisne detuvo a al mayor jalándole el abrigo.

—Camus, ya que usted es el maestro de los hielos, ¿haría copitos de nieve para hacer un helado de frambuesa?

En otra parte, Marín regresaba con dos bolsas de papel a su cabaña, llevando consigo todo lo necesario para alimentar a su pequeño alumno en la semana. Desde una de las ventanas del exterior pudo divisar una extraña nube grisácea en el interior de su choza y un ligero olor a carbón. Así que con cierta duda, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ante lo que observó. _Su querido alumno_ estaba parado sobre una silla al borde de la estufa cocinando con una cuchara bombones. La mujer dejó rápidamente las bolsas en la mesa y se acerco con prisa a apagar el incendio de su alumno.

— ¡Seiya, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo?

—Pues es que los otros niños estaban haciendo su fogata quemando bombones anoche y a mi no me invitaron —suspiro el niño desviando con vergüenza su mirada.

—Pero no importa Marín, por eso les robe algunos y los quemaba en el calentador, mira te deje algunos —decía el pequeño con alegría mientras señalaba unos dulces extremadamente carbonizados que a simple vista eran incomibles.

La amazona lejos de regañarle, rió ante lo absurdo de la situación y tras bajar al castaño de la silla, se dirigió a abrir las ventanas de su cabaña.

—Seiya, gracias por los bombones, los comeré mas tarde, pero quiero que jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir prender la estufa mientras no estoy.

—Pero Marín, yo solo quería probarlos y además...—decía el niño mientras se atragantaba con algunos dulces quemados— se que te gustaran están muy buenos.

La amazona le revolvió la cabeza con ternura y tras ello, decidió comenzar a preparar la comida sacando algunas latas de las bolsas.

—Ya que veo tus dotes culinarios en la repostería Seiya, me ayudaras a cocinar toda la semana.

— ¡Pero Marín!—reprocho con cierta expresión simpática el niño mientras escuchaba reír a su impávida maestra.

Pero para Marín aquella situación le pesaba; en cierta manera le recordaba aquella crueldad con la que había sido recibida al dar sus primeros pasos dentro del Santuario y claro, no deseaba la misma suerte para su pequeño alumno. Aquella tarde naranja después de la quemazón de la mañana, mientras Seiya se divertía observando las peleas en el Coliseo, ella prefirió dejarle unos instantes en las gradas para vagar errante por las calzadas ardientes del Santuario.

Tan solo había caminado unos cuantos pasos lejos del Coliseo y observó un rostro familiar en compañía de otro. Milo y Aioria permanecían estáticos platicando uno al otro y justo el felino al percibir la presencia de la amazona, se despidió de su amigo, encaminándose hacia la pelirroja.

—Aioria, que bueno que te veo.

— ¡Vaya Marín, no sabia que tanto así te alegraba mi presencia!—bromeó el santo con singular desconcierto mientras la amazona se apenaba ante el comentario de su recién llegado compañero, bendiciendo a su máscara por no demostrarlo.

—Quería pedirte un favor, ya que iras a Rodorio como todos los viernes, ¿podrías traer dulces y bombones para mi?.

— ¿Bombones y dulces? —pregunto el santo alzando su ceja, intrigado—Claro, aunque no sabia que te gustaban esas cosas, si que eres todo un misterio.

—No son para mi—suspiro melancólica la amazona captando la total atención del dorado ante el desconcertante mutismo—A ti no te puedo mentir, Seiya trata de demostrarme que no le afecta que los niños lo rechacen y pues ya de por si es duro estar aquí, no se, quiero hacerlo sentir bien aunque sea por un dia.

—Ya veo—contestó secamente el santo.

—Se me ocurrió una velada en las colinas cercanas a Rodorio y pues quemaríamos bombones, para eso los quiero.

— ¿Comienzo difícil? A veces se me olvida lo crueles que podemos llegar a ser a esa edad. Pero no te preocupes, yo te los traeré—termino el santo de Leo, tomando del hombro cómplice a su amiga, pues en el fondo, quien mejor que el para saber lo que era ser rechazado.

La noche llego para el mundo, con su cielo de brillantes luces estampadas como luciérnagas en la lúgubre manta. Marín, tras darle vuelta a la última pagina del libro de constelaciones en su pequeña mesa que apenas cabía en su choza ; le miro atenta las facciones al pegaso y sonrió melancólica. Segundos después, reservada se levantó de su silla y se aproximo a calzarse los zapatos.

—Seiya, hoy cenaremos en un lugar muy especial, en las colinas alejadas del Santuario, así que trae la canasta que esta dentro de la alacena y vámonos.

— ¿En serio Marín?, ¡wow!—vocifero el infante saltando emocionado de su silla y corriendo a colocarse al igual sus sandalias.

La pelirroja y el pequeño castaño salieron de la cabaña tras apagar las velas y se encaminaron en la oscuridad en medio de constelaciones, estrellas y miedos. Tras llegar a una colina alejada de los escrutinios ojos de Santuario, la joven sacó de la canasta un pequeño mantel y algunos emparedados de miel y queso. Ambos japoneses se sentaron al borde del suelo y miraron hacia el cielo en medio de silencio.

— ¿Marín porqué, porqué no me quieren los otros niños, porque soy diferente a los demás?

La amazona se quedo sin palabras ante aquella incógnita y tras suspirar vagamente, le contestó:

—A veces ser diferente es lo mejor, eso dice que tu destino especial y tu Seiya, tu eres especial.

El niño formó una triste sonrisa para reconfortar a su maestra y volvió su mirada al cielo.

—A veces quisiera no serlo tanto, no me gusta que me lastimen .Me hacen sentir solo y triste.

—Seiya, tu no estas solo—interrumpió determinada la pelirroja— No importa lo que diran,yo confió en ti y aquí estaré siempre—señalo la amazona hacia el corazón del pequeño mientras Seiya sentía que una de las tantas estrellas que observaba en el despejado cielo, se había metido dentro de si ,iluminándolo—Para ti estaré siempre.

Y es que la frialdad que siempre había acompañado a Marín, en aquel instante se desvanecía como si ambos corazones cómplices compartieran su misma soledad, regalándose mutuamente un momento de ternura y paz que les reconfortaba.

—Gracias Marín.

— ¿Alguien pidió bombones?—objetó una aterciopelada voz en medio de la oscuridad llamando la atención de los japoneses.

— ¡Aioria!—grito con emoción el pequeño mientras se abalanzaba sobre las rodillas del santo. La amazona al percibir la presencia, se removió inquieta tanto el felino se sentaba a lado de la pelirroja.

—Espero no haber tardado, es que ya casi no había bombones—dijo el santo al sentarse.

—Estas aquí, es lo que importa.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lamento la tardanza u_u ¡no tengo perdón! ,ni palabras para agradecer sus comentarios y la espera. Y es que en verdad si no fuera porque literalmente ando en sueños, no me percato el tiempo que ha transcurrido .Por lo pronto un abrazo a esos lectores que aun mantiene su polvo de estrellas sobre mi!**_

_**Alishaluz( esta vez te debo a Shiryu ,y como vez a Seiya, no sale de una para meterse en otra,gracias amiga),Mel-Gothic (te la debía mas Albiore para ti ,)Noche de luna(gracias chica por la espera y tus bellas palabras,fuiste parte fundamental de mi regreso por aqui),Tot12(gracias por lo halagos, Guilty será un buen villano aquí ,asi que espera ver mas)y love Shun(se que luego me paso con Seiya,me auto castigare por ello, igual gracias por tu presencia ) .**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ensayos,infiel y fantasmas

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Ensayos, infiel y fantasmas.**_

La pequeña dueña de esa mansión llevaba días resonando la misma tonada de música por toda la residencia. Y es que desde que se había enterado que ella seria la próxima estrella de la obra musical de su escuela donde ella protagonizaría a Julieta Capuleto, no había parado de ensayar una y otra vez.

Sinceramente se negaba a creer que Tatsumi había tenido algo que ver consiguiéndole el papel estelar, así que necesitaba demostrar de cualquier manera que ella era una actriz nata. Pero por más que lo intentaba, se frustraba en intentos vanos por lograr una escena perfecta con matices agraciados en el argumento.

Así que para darle mas realismo a su ensayo, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de vestir a su querido mayordomo de..._nodriza. _

La niña tomó de su cuarto un segundo disfraz y corrió hasta la sala con su asombroso antifaz de cortesana; y al ver al calvo recibiendo algunos arreglos de flores en la puerta principal, de inmediato le llamó la atención.

—Tatsumi, puedes venir por favor...—ordeno la pequeña con cierta malicia mientras escondía el otro disfraz en su espalda.

— ¿Qué desea mi señorita?—cuestionó el mayordomo con atención.

—Quiero que me ayudes a ensayar y no puedes decir que no, ya sabes lo importante que es para mi ser una digna Julieta, asi que ponte el disfraz y lee el siguiente dialogo.

—Pero señorita yo no...—insistía apenado el mayordomo ante la mirada de los demás empleados curiosos.

—Vamos Tatsumi, tienes que decir lo que esta escrito aquí, sólo eso. Con fastidio y resignación ,el calvo se coloco el atuendo y el velo de hidalga ante la perseverancia de la niña y se dispuso a leer.

—"_Id pronto a vuestro cuarto; buscaré a Romero para consolaros porque no se donde esta"—_decía apenado el mayordomo al sentir las mirada de los demás empleados sobre si y los murmullos burlones.

—"_Oh, haz por verle. Entrega esta sortija a mi fiel caballero y dile que venga recibir mi adiós"—_contestaba con su femenina voz la niña.

La chiquilla al sentir que recobraba la inspiración, decidió dejar de lado su ensayo no sin antes advertirle al calvo:

— ¡Muy bien Tatsumi!, mañana ensayaremos igual toda la obra, ¿entendiste? .Ahora iré a jugar con los perros, pero no se te vaya a olvidar ¿eh?.

Tan pronto la niña desapareció, los demás empleados le miraron divertidos y otros reían plácidamente.

—_Adiós mi bella ama, ir por Romeo y luego venid a mi cuarto que la pasaremos bien_—bufaba bromista el chofer, encolerizando al frustrado mayordomo.

En otra parte del mundo,esa bella mañana de Abril, Shunrei y Shiryu fueron al pueblo por algunas frutas por encargo del maestro. Ambos caminaban divertidos observando sus alrededores y notando las diferentes y particulares formas de vestir de los pobladores, ambos acompañándose en aquella tarea de comprar comida.

Al llegar al puesto de fruta, dos señoras regordetas cuchicheaban muy cómodas estorbando en todo el puesto. Shiryu espero paciente junto con Shunrei a que las señoras movieran sus _proporcionados _cuerpos de enfrente, pero al intentar lograr que las damas lo dejaran comprar, se detuvo ante la interesante charla, captando su total atención.

—Si amiga, hace dos meses que mi esposo se fue de la casa por infiel. Tu crees que lo encontré durmiendo en la cama con otra, es un martirio vivir sola—replicaba una—En fin que te puedo decir, todos los hombres son iguales.

La señora termino de hacer su compra cuando Shiryu se quedo pasmado ante la mirada divertida de Shunrei:

— ¿Estas bien, Shiryu?

—Si, claro Shunrei, compremos la fruta—contestaba confundido el pequeño y con una extraña interrogante en su cabecita.Y con esa expresión confundida se fue todo el camino a pesra de los intentos vanos de Shunrei por reanimarlo.

Al llegar a la pequeña choza con su canasto de fruta,Dohko miró la expresión callada y confundida del dragoncito, haciendo que sonriera y se despertara un interés por saber que le sucedía.

— ¿Te sucedió algo, hijo?—indago Dohko al niño que con una mirada preocupada, sacaba la fruta y la colocaba en la mesa.

—Maestro...—hizo una pausa el menor—¿Qué es ser infiel?.Es que unas señoras hablaron de eso cuando fuimos por la fruta y no lo entiendo.

El santo se quedo congelado ante la pregunta, sinceramente aquella parte de ser maestro era una que no le fascinaba por mayor suspiro hondo y se acomodo sobre una silla.

—Pues bien, es que tiene varios significados. Infiel básicamente se refiere a traicionar a alguien.

El niño ladeo su cabeza con más confusión y le regalo una mirada penetrante haciéndole saber al santo que no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Pero es que sigo sin entender. Una señora dijo que su esposo había sido infiel porque lo sorprendió con otra señora en su cama. ¿Entonces yo le he sido infiel a Shunrei porque dormí con ella la vez que nos conto el cuento del dragón?

El santo de libra se hecho a reír ante la conclusión de su alumno y le miró con inocencia.

—No pequeñito, tú no le has sido infiel a nadie y mucho menos has traicionado a Shunrei, pero hay ciertas cosas que cuando seas adulto entenderás.

El pequeño santito se quedo quieto ante la última palabra que había formado su maestro. Quizá algún día podría saber que era esa palabra tan rara "la infidelidad".

En otra parte del mundo, Ikki ya había terminado de acarrear los costales de diez kilos que su maestro le ordeno llevar hasta la cima de un risco. Estaba agotado, tenía gran hambre y no podía dar un paso más sin que sus piernitas le ardieran. Justo apenas se había dado un tiempo para descansar sentado en una roca, cuando desde las alturas observó como una silueta conocida se metía fugaz dentro de una cabaña.

Curioso y libre de encargos, bajó hasta aquella cabaña con inquietud y se interno en ella. Con el rechinido de la puerta al entrar, la diminuta silueta se escondió entre unos sacos de harina, esperando silenciosa a que el intruso de marchara. Entonces el niño moreno pudo divisar claramente como la figura sollozaba con profundo dolor e incluso mantenía pequeñitos espasmos intranquilos en su cuerpo que no podia calmar.

Al acercarse con cierto miedo, descubrió que su pequeña amiga Esmeralda lloraba desconsolada con una rota y desgastada muñeca de trapo sobre sus manos. El niño removió los sacos para poder acceder hasta su amiga y se hinco para conseguir platicarle:

—Esmeralda...—pregunto dudoso el niño— ¿Por qué lloras?

De momento la niña no contesto pero tampoco se movió, sólo estaba estática y aferrada fuertemente a sus rodillas. El niño quiso ver el rostro de la rubia, sin embargo en su intent,o ella le rehuyó moviendo sus flequillos con insistencia.

El fénix sintió una pesadez sobre sus hombros y solo se le ocurrió acariciar la espalda de la rubia con ternura. En aquel momento la chiquilla parecía apaciguarse y sin pensarlo mucho, le devolvió la mirada al moreno.

—Las niñas del pueblo me han dicho que no quieren jugar conmigo ni con mi tonta y fea muñeca.

—No les hagas caso, ellas deben ser las tontas por no querer tener una amiga como tu—respondió el pequeño con una ligera y animada sonrisa.

—Ellas no me importan pero, ¿sabes porqué me hace daño?—cuestionó la pequeñita con melancolía mientras el de cabellos azulados movía su cabeza sin entender— Porque es el único recuerdo que me dejo mi mami antes de morir. Mí muñeca, ella me la hizo con sus manos.

Entonces el niño empatico y ante aquella situación triste ;sintio como si una luz le hubiera iluminado al observar su piecito.

El peuqeñin Se quitó uno de sus viejos y agujerados calcetines y se levanto mas tarde, comenzó a moverse con inquietud por toda la cabaña y con sus manos a crear una _obra maestra. _Con un poco de harina de los sacos, hizo una cabeza formando un muñeco y con una fresa que estaba en un canasto, la aplasto para formar con su jugo los ojitos del "pequeño fantasmita".

Esmeralda solo veía de reojo y sin mucho afán los movimientos del fénix hasta que cuando por fin termino, escondió el muñeco detrás de su espalda y se acerco hacia ella.

—¿Jugarían conmigo y con _pequeño fantasmita_ ,tu y tu bonita muñeca?—indago el niño sacando de su espalda aquel bello muñequito. La niña ilumino sus ojitos al ver lo que su amigo había hecho por ella y sin más, decidió accederle.

La pequeña al intentar salir de aquel hueco que se había formado entre los sacos, incidentalmente tropezó con ellos, provocando que la harina cayera sobre ella.

Ikki se espanto ante esa acción y de inmediato junto con _fantasmita, _se aproximo a ayudarle. Al levantarle ,el rostro de la rubia y el de su muñeca estaban completamente cubiertos de harina haciendo que Ikki temiera que su amiga se enfadara. Su sorpresa ocurrió cuando la pequeñita alzo el rostro y le regalo una sonrisa divertida provocándole que él le imitara.

Sucesivamente la rubia se incorporo ayudada por su amigo fénix y al estar de pie, ella le tomó el rostro con su mano enharinada.

— Ahora si, tu también eres _fantasmita Ikki_ y yo fantasmita Esmeralda, ¡todos seremos fantasmitas!

Emocionada, la niña se abalanzo con su cuerpo cubierto de polvo blanco sobre el fénix y este no hizo ningún intento por huir, al contrario, ligeramente abrió sus brazos y la recibió. Y tras unos segundos de silencio y compasión, la niña con un tono serio en la voz, hablo:

—Gracias_ fantasmita Ikki_, gracias por siempre hacerme reír.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hoy ando de un sensible que termine melancólica con Ikki. Y a ustedes, gracias lectores fantasmitas que también me dejan regalarles un poquito de diversión y que siempre me reconfortan con sus palabras, haciéndome sentir que vale la pena estar aquí. Y como lo he anunciado, esta vez tardare un poquito mas en actualizar en mis fics , así que no me dejen sola en la sala de espera y acompáñenme la próxima ocasión!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Inyecciones,frutos y Chocolate

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5: Inyecciones, frutos y Chocolate.**_

La joven pelirroja enseñaba a su lección de griego antiguo en aquella pequeña mesa a plena luz de la mañana. Seiya desanimado, intentaba de todas formas poner atención a su maestra mas cualquier motivo al ras de la ventana era suficiente distractor para el pequeño, logrando que el águila se exasperara ante el pequeño.

— ¡Ponme atención Seiya que no pienso volver a repetirlo!—golpeó Marín la mesa haciendo que el niño se respingara, asustado.

Y como si el cielo le hubiera mandado un respiro, la puerta resonó ansiosa por los dos. En sus afueras, Aioria traía un mensaje para la pelirroja y el castaño.

—Marín que bueno que te veo, traigo un informe oficial del Patriarca. Parece que hay una pandemia en el Santuario así que nos han ordenado ir lo más pronto posible con los médicos.

La chica tomó entre sus dedos la carta y la leyó con la mirada fija del felino.

—Muy bien Seiya, por decreto oficial te llevare al médico y ya sabes que te nadie desobedece las ordenes del Patriarca. No queremos que ninguno de nosotros se enferme de tifoidea.

— ¡No Marín, me niego, no quiero!—grito el castaño con cierto temor. Y lo sabía, no tenia buenas experiencias con médicos. Todos deseaban sacarle sangre, apretarle fuertemente el estómago o cualquiera de sus partes del cuerpo, lastimándolo, pero lo peor lo querían picar con agujas.

—No tengas miedo Seiya, yo también tendré que ir y Marín lo hará tambien, todos estamos obligados.

Y asi, tras estar peleando un par de minutos con el pequeño, quien hasta había decidido atrincherarse en la alacena, por fin accedió. Los tres caminaron hasta los servicios médicos del Santuario, aunque raramente Aioria y Seiya parecían compartir un sentimiento de angustia muy particular. Y cuando por fin llegaron, las doncellas corrían entre el tumulto de gente esperando inyectarse contra la tifoidea.

Una doncella se dirigió a ellos y les pregunto:

—Si viene a inyectarse, pueden pasar por este lado y rápidamente les atenderé. El trío les obedeció, siguiéndola hasta una habitación.

— ¿Y bien, quien será el primero?—pregunto la joven dama aunque Aioria y Seiya se miraron aterrados. La joven giro hacia una mesilla donde tenía acomodados diferentes frasquitos, pero cuando volvió hacia ellos, esa perfecta sonrisa que le daban a la doncella se desvaneció. Leo y Seiya pusieron total atención a la larga y gruesa aguja que pendía de un embolo.

Seiya, quien era el más impulsivo, de un salto quiso aminorar su terror psicológico y con valor se aproximo hacia la dama con un seguro: —Yo.

La joven asintió y se llevo al niño a la parte posterior de la habitación, dejando a la amazona y felino solos:

— Aioria, ahora que no esta Seiya, dime ,¿acaso te dan miedo las inyecciones?—pregunto con cierta malicia la pelirroja ,haciendo que el león se tornara nervioso.

—No es que me den miedo pero, Marín, una cosa es el dolor físico por los combates y otra la tortura masoquista de las inyecciones. Incluso cuando entreno con Milo, siempre trato de que no me toque, no es lo mismo golpear a enterrar algo en el cuerpo.

—Ahora entiendo porque jamás accediste a las prácticas de acupuntura de Mu.

—No te burles, en verdad duele—sonrió con una mal disimulada pena Leo. Mientras tanto la doncella aminoraba los nervios del pequeño Seiya.

—Muy bien pequeño, así que ya sabes de que se trata esto, solo te dejas picar un segundito y todo estará bien.

—Bien —suspiro resignado el pegaso.

—Ahora pequeño, bájate los pantalones—a la orden el niño con cierta timidez, lo hizo— Solo sentirás un pequeño piquetito pero nada mas, tu solo ve hacia el horizonte.

El pequeño Seiya apretó sus ojos y sintió como una línea atravesaba su piel, y un líquido empezaba a subir por esa línea de su piel. Tan solo espero un par de segundos y todo había terminado.

—Bien pequeñito, pasaste la peor prueba, ahora será un caballerito sano. Al saberse libre y listo, el pegaso sonrió feliz, aunque su manita en su trasero demostraba que si tenia una molestia.

Seiya se subió los pantalones y corrió hacia donde estaban Marín y Aioria, quien coloco una cara de terror al escuchar: — ¿Quién sigue?

—Viste Marín, yo hice menos berrinche que Aioria para que me pusieran esa aguja—vociferó simpático el castañito.

—Sin duda, ¿el león no es como lo pintan, verdad Aioria?—añadió divertida al pelirroja ante la mirada angustiosa de Leo, quien era arrastrado por la joven doncella divertida.

Hyoga e Isaac corrían divertidos entre la nevada, golpeándose con bolitas de nieve mientras Camus permanecía sentado sobre su mesa, sacando de una pequeña maleta una caja. Y es que como cada fin de mes, Camus iba al correo del pueblo más cercano a recibir notificaciones del Santuario y si era mejor, un paquete de su amigo Escorpio.

— ¿Que demonios me habrá mandado Milo esta vez?—se pregunto el santo de Acuario mientras agitaba la caja de la correspondencia.

Al abrirlo, una cajita de plástico con diversas bayas y frutos rojos le atendía gustoso .El santo curioso, abrió la caja para probar el delicioso fruto mas nunca se percato de la fecha de caducidad de las frutas, ya que Milo se las había mandado frescas y con su aspecto, Camus supuso que esos frutos raros estaban secos. El sabor era bueno, mas algo parecía inaudito, aunque no le presto mucha atención .Sonrió en el fondo, al fin su amigo Milo le había mandado un buen regalo, no como esos libros de chistoso titulo: "Como hacer que su colon no susurre en las noches" o "Los diez consejos para conquistar en el hielo y quitarse el frio al puro estilo del lago de los cisnes" .Vaya que su amigo bicho podía ser de lo mas peculiar cuando se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, a tan solo unos segundos de haberse comido los frutos e intentar levantarse, su estómago le indico que sin duda hoy no seria un buen día.

— ¡Oh!, cuanto jugo he bebido hoy, me urge ir al baño—gritaba ansioso Isaac apretándose la entrepierna deteniéndose de la persecución de Hyoga, para intentar llegar al baño.

—Si, a mi también—asintió afanoso el pequeño cisne siguiendo a su amigo a la cabaña. Ambos niños corrían desesperados hacia el sanitario y cuando por fin llegaron frente a la puerta, la abrieron con tal desesperación que no les paso por la mente preguntar si estaba ocupado, encontrando a su maestro en una situación "poco cómoda". Los niños atónitos solo intercambiaron miradas y Camus solo les miraba con una cada _muy poco amable_.

—Oh maestro, nosotros no queríamos...—murmuro Hyoga sin poder reaccionar.

— ¡Cierren la puerta!—murmuro entre dientes Camus mientras su rostro se tornaba colorado cual tomate.

—Oh, lo sentimos en verdad maestro—decían los niños apenados pero sin poder cerrar la puerta, exasperando a su maestro.

— ¡Solo cierren la puerta!—grito Camus desesperado ante aquella transgresión de intimidad, tapando su rostro. Isaac fue entonces que jaló a su compañero y lo obligo a cerrar la puerta.

Tras alejarse considerablemente del baño y con sus caritas desconcertadas, ambos niños se miraron asustados, imaginado lo que esa acción les pudiera costar. Isaac y Hyoga fueron mirándose lentamente mientras sus caras involuntariamente comenzaban a formar una picara sonrisa, que progresivamente se fue convirtiendo en una risa nerviosa:

— ¿Viste la cara del maestro? es la primera vez que lo veo sonrojar—añadió divertido el futuro marino sin poder contener su risa.

—Si, quien diría que al siempre serio maestro, solo nosotros lo pudiéramos hacer sonrojar—termino simpático el pequeño cisne.

Tras el paso de unos minutos, Camus salió con una mal disimulada pena de la cabaña y les observo a los expectantes niños que le miraron atemorizados.

—Maestro nosotros...—replico asustado Isaac pero el mayor le interrumpió formando una ligera sonrisa, pues involuntariamente a el también le daba gracia.

—Solo—enfatizo mientras los pequeñines contenían su risa—Olvidemos que esto sucedió y no se hable mas del asunto.

En una pequeña choza de paja, dos figuras permanecían atentas una de otra, aunque una de ellas estaba amarrada. De pronto, la puerta de la choza se abrió dejando sorprendido a Spica.

—Reda que bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso con la victima, tenemos que apurarnos antes que Albiore pregunte por el.

— ¡Ay! tu no sirves para ser secuestrador, así que hazte a un lado y déjame ver al preso—añadió el pelirrojo, moviendo a su compañero.

— ¿Así que no quieres hablar?—preguntaba intimidante Reda ante la pequeña figura sentada en una vieja silla de madera y atada con lazos de hilo de las patitas— ¿Donde están los chocolates de Albiore?

La sombría presencia no dio señales de que hablaría, por lo que bravamente no se inmuto:

—Pues entonces te lo preguntaremos por las malas—afirmo el pelirrojo, sacando de su espalda un cuchillo de comedor y aproximándose a la figura, que al ver el cuchillo, valientemente no se impresionó .Y cruelmente fue clavando despacio el cuchillo sobre el ojo de la pequeña figura, provocando que su relleno interior se desbordara por la herida.

— ¡Maldición Reda, ya para con eso!—ordeno Spica con temor ante la cara de perversidad de su amigo.

Y de repente, la entrada intempestiva de dos pequeños más, cimbro el corazón de los "dos secuestradores"

— ¡Aléjate de el!—grito June con furia hacia el par de malos, quienes se apostaron detrás de la figura y con el cuchillo le apuntaron hacia el cuello. —Si te acercas June, te juro que lo mato.

Entonces otra figura preocupada y con sus ojos al borde del llanto al ver el ojito de la presencia en el suelo, aclaro—Ya déjenlo en paz, ¿que es lo que quieren para que lo suelten?

—Dinos Shun, ¿dónde esta la caja de chocolates de Albiore y dejaremos libre a Chocolate?

El niño entonces le dio sentido a todo. En la mañana se levanto desde temprano, sorprendiendo a su maestro Albiore; se había calzado sus sandalias y dirigido al desayunador. Sin embargo, unos segundos antes de salir, sintió como si dos presencias entraran, incluso pudo escuchar el rechinido de la puerta mas no le presto importancia por la hora. Ahora sabia que esas dos presencias no habían sido otras que Reda y Spica.Y cuando termino sus entrenamientos, acompañado de June, fue a su cuarto a cambiarse su atuendo manchado de tierra, mas al buscar a Chocolate que siempre le esperaba sentando sobre la cama, no lo encontró, corriendo desesperado a buscarlo.

— ¡No les digas nada Shun, deja les enseño como deben de respetarlo que no es suyo!—grito June con enojo encendido en sus ojos.

Los jóvenes al ver que la rubia se acercaba con toda la intención de atacarles, al dar un segundo paso, le vociferaron:

—Si das un paso mas June, te juro que lo despedazo—añadió tenso Reda mientras comenzaba a clavar su cuchillo sobre el osito tanto Shun, exclamaba con preocupación: — ¡No! espera June, les diré lo que quieran pero dejen a Chocolate.

—Vamos Shun habla, y dinos ¿donde están los chocolates de Albiore?

—Están en la cueva de las rocosas allegadas al mar. Ahí esta la caja.

Al irse, Shun corrió hacia su osito y se tiro al suelo, lo sostuvo entre sus manos observando lo que habían hecho con su mejor amigo e involuntariamente una lágrima cayo de sus mejillas.

Ahí estaba, roto, sin el ojo postizo que le había puesto Seiya de su pijama y con parte de su relleno afuera. Y dolia, porque además de que era el único recuerdo de sus amigos, era como si en cada herida se la hubieran hecho a su propio corazon, desgarrando cada parte de los buenos recuerdos de sus hermano y de él. Entonces en su cabeza pasaron varias memorias como película, Seiya corriendo por el balón, Hyoga con sus exóticos peinados, Shiryu con sus cuentos chinos y el ultimo y más triste, Ikki con su hermosa sonrisa abrazándolo para contarle un cuento, aclarando sus dudas sobre las historias de grillos y sombras que le contaban los demás, ahí ,a su lado. Y el, el había fallado al no proteger a su oso, haciéndolo sentir como si también le hubiera fallado a ellos y sobretodo, a Ikki.

—Oh, perdóname Chocolate, jamás debí dejarte solo.

June se acerco a su compañero y le paso su bracito como único consuelo.

—No te preocupes Shun, cobraremos venganza, eso te lo puedo asegurar—agrego con furia la rubia mientras se ponía de pie, mirando al horizonte.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mejor escribo antes que la uni me vuelva loca. ¿Verdad que Chocolate es re valiente?. Y si habrá continuación sobre este capi, June tomara venganza con Shun, así que espérenlo.**_

_**Ah! y tengo una pregunta para ustedes,ya que en este fic abordo a Saory ,quisiera saber si prefieren que ya no escriba sobre ella y mejor solo de los cinco saints. No se, tomo en cuenta sus comentarios y me encantaría saber que piensan.**_

_**Ah si! y mi entero agradecimiento para todos esos hermosos lectores que me regalan su tiempo y palabras :Alishaluz,Sakurak Li ,legendary,Mel gothic y Vegen Issennawa y si un silencioso se perdió por ahí ,igual le agradezco de corazón.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Cosas ñañarosas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a una personita especial que me ha ayudado tanto.  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo 6: Cosas ñañarosas.**_

-Vamos Shun, levántate que tenemos cosas que hacer-ordeno la niña acercándose con decisión hacia Andrómeda.

-Pero June…-objeto el niño sin poder hablar más , pues la pequeña ya lo arrastraba de una de sus muñecas persiguiendo el paso de Reda y Spica hacia las montañas rocosas.

Tras correr unos cuantos metros a lo lejos, las dos siluetas traviesas de sus compañeros se detuvieron astutas. June les imito unos cuantos metros atrás, jalando a Shun hacia un escondite para poder poner en marcha su plan maléfico.

Mientras tanto, donde el mar y las rocosas se juntan, Reda y Spica se detuvieron a buscar alguna especie de caja que contuviera escondidos los chocolates de Albiore. Los niños comenzaron a buscar minuciosamente entre la arena y las piedras rasposas, empezando a dudar de la palabra de Shun.

-¡No veo nada Reda, Shun nos engañó!.

-Tú tienes la culpa Spica-objeto el pelirrojo con enojo-te dije que no soltaras a Chocolate hasta que nos dieran los chocolates.

June y Shun se detuvieron tras una roca para no ser vistos por "sus enemigos", no hasta que a la pequeña se le ocurriera una forma eficaz de acercarse a sus compañeros.

June, entonces , observó a su alrededor y no muy lejos sobre una piedra, encontró un par de aliadas que servirían perfecto para su plan. Corrió hasta ellas y les dijo:

-Amiguitas, las necesito en este momento, prometo no hacerles daño pero necesito de su ayuda.

Y así, una a una, June comenzó a meter las en las bolsas de su pantalón. Shun aturdido, observo a su compañera con peculiaridad hasta que la rubia volvió presurosa a donde el permanecía oculto con los bolsillos repletos de "algo".

-Shun, serás el anzuelo-pronuncio la pequeña después de unos segundos de analizar la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres June?-preguntó el niño con nerviosismo ante la sombría niña.

-Te pondrás al frente de Reda y Spica, quien al no encontrar los chocolates te perseguirán hasta hacerte pagar, sin embargo yo estaré esperándolos con una dosis de su propio chocolate…-hablo maliciosa la rubia, frotándose las manos.

-Tu solo corre y no te detengas , ¿de acuerdo?-ordeno la niña, dando unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a su compañero.-¿Estás listo? vamos-dijo ella, empujando al menor hacia los dos pequeños rufianes.

Shun, temeroso, avanzo hacia sus compañeros ante la mirada oculta y determinada de su compañera.

Spica, quien buscaba con desesperación los chocolates ante los reclamos de Reda ,fue el primero en darse cuenta que no estaban del todo solos, apuntando hacia la playa.

-¡Reda, mira quien viene ahí!

-¡Oh, maldito Shun, no se la va a acabar!-pronuncio el pelirrojo dejando de lado su búsqueda y preparando sus mejores puños contra el pequeño santo.

Shun se detuvo a una distancia prudente, intentando no precipitarse demasiado. Fue entonces que Reda bajo de las piedras y al tocar suelo, fricciono sus pies contra la arena y comenzó a correr hacia el de cabellos verde.

-¡Ahora Spica, alcánzalo porque lo haremos pedazos!-añadió el aprendiz de Albiore mientras Shun corría hacia June.

La adrenalina corría en las venas, el nerviosismo de ser la presa y el cazador tras sus pies , eran demasiadas emociones para Shun, mientras que los corazones agitados se desbocaban al compás de la respiración escasa.

Shun llego hasta la diminuta presencia de June y fue entonces que la persecución se detuvo.

-Mira nada más, la tonta y su amigo el asustadizo juntos de nuevo-hablo Reda hacia el de cabellos azulados- ¡ahora a ambos les haremos pagar por mentirnos!

June con coraje por la tortura hacia Chocolate, se aproximó hacia sus dos compañeros con excelsa serenidad , mientras los dos pequeños ya le esperaban para atacarla.

-¡Tonta, te enseñare!.

Reda decidido, la alcanzo de un brazo y comenzó a pelear con ella. Spica cobardemente, le secundo de su otra extremidad ,comenzando a jalarla de ambos lados como si quisieran arrancarle los brazos,.mientras Shun nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

-¡June , dejen a June!-grito el de ojos esmeralda, corriendo hacia el trio de niños, sin embargo el grito de la rubia lo detuvo.

-¡No te acerques Shun, el plan está en marcha!

Y así, mientras los pequeños sostenían de ambos brazos a la niña, un par de lagartijas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de la amazona hacia los de sus compañeros. Estas aliadas se introdujeron en las partes más ocultas de Reda y Spica, haciendo que soltaran a la niña y comenzaran a gritar y retorcerse ante el cosquilleo que provocaban estos animalitos recorriendo los cuerpos.

-¡Oh, algo se metió en mi cuerpo, dile que pare!-chillaba Reda al sentir el cuerpo rasposo de las lagartijas.

-¡Quítenmela, quítenmela!-gritaba Spica agitándose con angustia.

Aquella imagen era de lo más graciosa haciendo que June y Shun se sirvieron de un banquete de risas por un rato por los divertidos gestos de sus compañeros; y tras disfrutar un par de minutos de tal maldad, corrieron hacia sus respectivas cabañas.

-¡Oh, pica, me pica mi colita!-vociferaba Spica tirándose al suelo para revolcarse en la arena como exorcizado.

-¡Oh, maldita June me ha metido una lagartija!, ¡esto no se quedara así, me las pagaran!-añadió Reda observando como a lo lejos corrían June y Shun.

Los dos niños felices ante su venganza, corrieron involuntariamente con las manos entrelazadas.

Al detenerse extasiados frente a sus respectivas cabañas, ambos se sentaron en el suelo y descansaron solo escuchando su respiración.

-Gracias June, eso fue muy divertido-comento Shun con su sonrisa tímida.

-No fue nada ,además eso les enseñará a no ser abusivos y menos con Chocolate…-puntualizo la rubia.

-¡Oh, lo olvidaba!-grito inesperadamente el niño sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos-tengo que ir con Albiore, me pidió en la mañana que nos viéramos cerca del recinto de las amazonas, así que tengo que irme.

-Pero antes…-pauso él, colocando sus manos para levantarse- June debo decirte algo.

La niña de inmediato sintió un escalofrío al ver levantarse a su compañero.

-Gracias… por ser tan… linda-y al terminar de decir esto, Shun beso la mejilla metálica de su compañera y se echó a correr mientras la niña, tras la máscara plateada sentía su rostro enrojecer y tan avivado como si fuera a explotar. Aquella situación era rara, June comenzaba a sentir un afecto especial hacia su nuevo amigo; incluso cada vez que estaba con su compañero ,una sensación extraña corría su estómago, como si cientos de bichitos le circularan el cuerpo y una luz especial le envolviera cuando la mirada esmeralda del niño se quedaba fija en ella.

Entonces una nueva y mágica pregunta surgió en su interior: ¿Qué era esa sensación?

No lo sabía, pero era encantadora. Curiosa, se dejó embriagar por ella y con ánimos de saber aún más , sabia que tenía que averiguarlo. Era momento de buscar a Albiore.

En otra parte del mundo, aquel día estaba siendo angustiante para cierto niño. Su pequeña amiga Esmeralda tenía una ilusión días atrás, pues desde que sabía que pronto sería su cumpleaños, sus ojos se iluminaban a cada instante sin importar lo que sucediera con la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Ikki parecía estar de lo más angustiado desde días atrás, pues al ver tan animada a la rubia, se había ido de palabras y le había prometido una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños, haciendo que ella, solo deseara que tal día llegara para recibir presente. Sin embargo y tras prometer tal suceso, se maldijo por no tener ni diminuta idea de algo que pudiera hacer o regalarle a su adorable amiga.

Había pensado en miles de regalos, pero ninguno le gusto más que el de crearle una muñeca, pues al final del día, aquella idea podía hacer enloquecer de emoción a su compañera.

A partir de ese día que resolvió hacer la muñeca, fue recolectando diversos objetos olvidados ; algunas hojas y ramas, incluso escasos frutos, para poderle dar una forma a esa muñeca sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo y a pesar de las buenas intenciones del niño, cada vez que intentaba darle forma a la muñeca, esta no quedaba del todo bien.

Y así, uno a uno habían sido todo sus intentos, todos, incluso el día antes del cumpleaños de la rubia, el pequeño se había esmerado al formar con varios palillos de madera el cuerpo de la muñeca, con algunos trozos de tela e hilos el vestuario y el cabello , con un coco pequeño la cabeza y con algunos frutos los ojos y la boca.

Aquel muñeco era de lo más singular a simple vista pues a pesar de tener buena forma, para el fénix no le convencía del todo. Y lo peor, solo faltaba un día para iluminar la sonrisa de Esmeralda, así que sin dudarlo pasaría toda la noche arreglando su muñeca.

-¡¿Por qué nada me sale como quiero?-gritaba exasperado el moreno.

La noche cayó en aquel infernal lugar, dejando dormido a un pequeño Ikki al borde de su cama, intentando encajar bien la cabeza caída de su muñeca.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta que momento la luz del Sol arribo hasta aquella tierra gris, fénix se levantó presuroso al sentir los primeros rayos de Sol para realizar sus entrenamientos. Esmeralda, por su parte, se había levantado desde temprano buscando a su amigo fénix en toda la isla para recibir su sorpresa.

El niño, tras una hora de arduo trabajo, ya casi había terminado de apilar las múltiples rocas bajo el rayo del sol que su maestro le había encargado y sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que la pequeña jovencita corriera a buscarlo, lo que en presunción, aumentaba su nerviosismo por no haber perfeccionado aquel presente.

Así que al verle acercarse a las rocas, se olvidó por completo de su entrenamiento y corrió a esconderse de la presencia de la pequeña.

-¡Ikki, amigo no te vayas!-grito Esmeralda al ver la extraña reacción de su amigo por huir.

Sin dudarlo, Esmeralda persiguió los pasos de Ikki. Ambos niños corrían desbocados, uno por alcanzar al otro y el otro por huir lo más lejos posible que sus pasos le permitieran.

-¡Espera Ikki,espera!

Sin más opción y teniendo en cuenta que la rubia no descansaría hasta alcanzarle; busco su cabaña para refugiarse de ella. Al divisarla, de inmediato la penetro encerrándose y mirando con temor la puerta.

Extrañada y cansada, ella abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el semblante pálido de su compañero.

-Ikki, ¿qué te sucede, porqué me evitas?-pregunto de inmediato la cansada niña a los ojos ocultos bajo mechones azulados. Ikki no contesto.

-¿Acaso ya no quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunto con sentimiento en la voz la rubia al ver la negativa del moreno, solo con las respiraciones nerviosas como respuesta.

-¿Ya no me quieres, Ikki?-pregunto una última vez Esmeralda ante la indiferente figura del santo, haciendo que el fénix solo se respingara ante el comentario.

Al instante, Esmeralda bajo su mirada y camino hacia la puerta, sintiendo en su pecho una angustia. Aquel era el peor de sus cumpleaños.

Ikki ya no pudo resistirse ante las lágrimas de Esmeralda, pues al verla, sintió como su corazón se quebraba en pedazos, haciendo que inesperadamente se armara de valor y la detuviera:

-¡No, no, es eso Esmeralda solo que…!

-No digas nada, lo entiendo todo-comenzó a sollozar la pequeña-yo creía que los dioses me habían mandado a alguien para no sentirme tan solita, pero ahora…sé que no fue así. Yo solo esperaba tu abrazo en este día, era todo.

Y sin decir más, la pequeña se soltó de su amigo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Y sin esperar más, Ikki grito:

-¡No te vayas, por favor!

De inmediato la niña se detuvo y ladeo su cara para mirarlo.

-No te vayas Esmeralda, perdóname, es solo que…-el pequeño de cabello azul cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños para hablar-es solo que…mi regalo, no quedo del todo bien…perdóname.

Ikki corrió hacia su cama y le entrego la muñeca a su compañera ante su mirada intrigada. De momento, un silencio infernal se hizo presente, llevando al borde el pánico a Ikki.

Entonces, poco a poco, la sonrisa de Esmeralda fue dibujándose en la comisura de su boca y sus ojos se abrieron, iluminándose ante el regalo.

-¡Es hermoso Ikki gracias!

-¿Ah sí, hermoso?-pregunto incrédulo el chico.

-Sí, te quedo muy lindo mi "hombre de coco", es más lo llamare "Coquito"-aseguro la niña abrazándose del muñeco, para después sorprender al caballerito con un abrazo.

-Ah…feliz cumpleaños Esmeralda.

-Gracias Ikki, este ha sido el mejor regalo del mundo. Te quiero amigo-pronuncio la niña sin perder el contacto, tanto Ikki solo sentía enrojecer sus mejillas hasta explotar.

-Ahora gracias a ti, ya no estaré más sola pues tendré a "Coquito" cuidándome.

En otra parte del mundo, Hyoga llevaba días sin poder dormir por las noches pensado en la "ñañarosa" arriba de la cocina de su maestro. Y si, cada noche era el momento mas esperado al estar en su camita calientita , cobijas de bolitas y con almohadas de pluma de _ganso_, después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, una noche cualquiera, mientras miraba a su amigo Isaac introduciéndose al mundo de los sueños , él se acomodó en su cama, se hizo bolita con sus cobijas , mirando al techo; deseando nunca haberlo hecho.

En él, una araña de gran tamaño, rojo color y largas extremidades, colgaba gustosa de la pared, como si estuviera velando el sueño del rubio.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos y de inmediato se arrojó hacia el suelo para llegar hasta la cama de su amigo de cabellos verdes.

-¡Isaac, Isaac mira al techo!-susurro impresionado el siberiano, mientras su amigo adormilado dirigía su vista hacia donde señalaba Hyoga.

-¡Oh,qué grande es!-comento alegre el otro alumno, olvidándose completo del sueño y saltando de inmediato de la cama.

-¡Debemos quitarla o si no me picara!-sugirió angustiado el futuro santo del cisne.

-Tranquilo Hyoga, no pasa nada, es más, vamos a cambiarla de residencia a la nueva araña "ñañarosa".

-¿Araña que?-pregunto el rubio con intriga.

-"Ñañarosa", es decir tenebrosa o horrorosa, así dice el maestro. Vamos, yo la sujetare y la llevare a afuera.

Isaac sin dudarlo, se aproximó hacia la cama de su compañero, se puso de puntillas sobre las almohadas y con sus dedos tomó a la araña. Sin embargo y tras sentir el cosquilleo de sus patitas, Isaac soltó a la araña sobre la cama de Hyoga.

-Oh, se escapó …-musito triste el de cabellos verdes.

-¿¡Como haces eso! Me va a morder por moverla de su casa-susurro exagerando en ademanes el siberiano.

-Perdóname amigo, pero me hizo cosquillas la muy mala. Pero se me ocurre que esta noche te duermas en mi cama y así no te picara.

-¿Y si nos busca y va hasta tu cama para cobrar venganza?

-No lo creo amigo, estará muy bien cobijada en tu cama que no creo que quiera irse.

Isaac regreso a su lecho e hizo un pequeño huequito para que su amigo durmiera. Tras introducirse bajo las cobijas, los dos niños esperaron atentos a que el sueño les aguardara.

-Siento cosquillas, es ella-susurraba con temor el siberiano en el silencio de la noche.

-Cállate Hyoga o me vas a hacer pensar que si esta durmiendo con nosotros. Solo respira y no pienses en ella-musito el futuro marino pretendiendo no tener miedo.

-Solo durmamos…

No supieron cuántas horas pasaron con los ojos alarmados durante la noche sugestionándose por la pobre araña, pero sí que el cansancio se apodero de ellos en algún momento de la noche.

Pronto la mañana con su escasa luz oculta bajo nubes grises llegó, despertando a ambos niños cuando escucharon el sonido de los trastes que provocaba Camus preparando el desayuno.

Ambos se levantaron con pereza hacia el comedor donde leche y pan calientes ya les esperaban mientras su maestro buscaba un poco de miel y mantequilla.

Al ver a sus alumnos con ojeras, asemejando a un mapache, sonrió de medio lado y les pregunto:

-¿Así que algunos tuvieron mala noche no?

Los niños no contestaron más que con un ligero quejido. El santo dejo escapar una sencilla sonrisa y giro su vista hacia un frasco sobre la nevera.

-Miren, encontré este bicho rondando tu cama Hyoga, estaba muy cómoda en tus cobijas-sugirio sarcástico el santo- Ahora entiendo porque asaltaste la cama de Isaac.

Al verla, los dos niños dejaron de lado sus alimentos y se alejaron de la mesa.

-Tranquilos, no les hará nada.

-Maestro,¿ está mal que a nosotros nos de miedo una araña?-pregunto con pena el futuro santo del cisne.

-No te preocupes Hyoga , se dé más de un caballero dorado que también les temen-añadió Camus con una ligera sonrisa, recordando a su amigo Milo años atrás en la misma situación.

-¡Wow! Cuéntenos maestro-ordenaron emocionados los dos pequeños.

Si, el alguna vez había estado en el lugar de Isaac y Hyoga, recordando como cuando eran pequeños, el de la octava casa no quería dormir en su templo pues una araña "ñañarosa" se había apoderado de su Santuario. Aun recordaba la vergüenza que fue cuando el Patriarca les pregunto por qué Milo dormía en Acuario, cuando tenía que estar en Escorpio; la respuesta fue sencilla. Una araña ñañarosa asustando a un santo dorado.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Oh! ya hace mucho que no les veía mis queridos lectores, pues una disculpa acompañada de Coquito y la araña ñañarosa, la verdad es que con la uni me come todo el tiempo y el hermoso mundo de pasa a otros términos, pero jamás he dejado de lado mis proyectos y mucho menos a ustedes.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capi y verlos la próxima vez, mil bendiciones para ustedes!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Pinguiños,arroz y Sushi

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 7: Pinguinos, arroz y Sushi.**_

Shun se había levantado al sentir los primeros rayos de Sol cayendo sobre su piel. Con aletargo, saludo a Chocolate y con sus pelitos desacomodados, salió rumbo a la cocina.

No lo hubiera hecho, pues sus ojos se horrorizaron ante lo que vieron. De una caja, June, subida en una silla, ayudaba a una doncella a estrellar huevos sobre el sartén.

—Buenos días Shun—clamó la niña al ver a su amigo.

—June,¡¿cómo pudiste?—gritó espantado el santo mientras retornaba sus paso hacia su habitación— ¡Jamás lo espere de ti!

— ¿De qué hablas Shun?—pregunto la niña sin objetar nada más ante el portazo que había dado el niño, escapando de aquel lugar.

En su camino por escapar,Shun corrió hacia la playa hasta lo que sus fuerzas le dieron permiso. Y sin pretenderlo, Albiore lo vio y lo detuvo en el camino.

—Shun, ¿qué te sucede?—preguntó el rubio con intriga ante la cara decepcionada del niño.

—Estoy enojado con June—suspiro tratando de recuperar el aliento— ¡es una asesina contra los mas débiles!

—¿De qué hablas Shun?.

—Pues que acabas de estrellar a "los pingüinitos" que venían en los huevos de una caja—sollozo el pequeño.

— ¿Huevos?—pregunto el mayor, encaminado al menor de regreso— explícame hijo.

—Pues es que mi hermano Ikki me dijo que de todos los huevos nace pollitos.¡ Y si es cierto maestro!—afirmo el niño con gran seguridad— porque cuando yo estuve en la mansión Kido nacieron unos que yo cuide.

— ¡Vaya que peculiar historia!—sonrío el rubio tallando su cabeza con nerviosismo—No Shun, te aseguro que estos huevitos que rompió June no tenía "pingüinos" dentro.

El niño con una mirada intrigada, escucho—Mira, existen diferentes tipos de huevos, unos con "pingüinitos" dentro y otro que no tienen y que se pueden comer, además no todos son "pingüinitos".

— ¿Pero Ikki decía que si y por eso estaban en el refrigerador?—objeto intrigado el niño.

—Pues...—el santo no sabia como contestar; pues por una parte no quería romper la inocencia cautivadora del pequeño pero por otro; _¿qué le decía al expectante niño?._

—Pues depende de la región donde nazcan es eso, así como tú de Japón—replico el santo tratando de sonar convincente—Y no preguntes más pequeño porque, porqué—tartamudeo nerviosos el argentino— debemos ir a desayunar y entrenar mas tarde.

Aliviado el santo, suspiro ante la cara de asombro del pequeño.

— ¡Vaya y yo que creí que todos tenían pingüinitos!

En el silencio, mientras regresaban a la cabaña donde desayunaban lo santos, Shun llamó de nuevo al mayor:

—Creo que le debo una disculpa a June, maestro, por lo de ya sabe..."los pingüinos".

Albiore sonrió empático—No te preocupes Shun, yo le explicare y ella entenderá.

—Maestro, ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

—Dime Shun.

—Escuche a Reda hablar de la cigüeña y los bebes—Albiore se detuvo pálido ante la que según él _seria _la próxima pregunta— maestro, ¿es cierto que nosotros también nacemos de los huevos como "los pingüinitos"?—al terminar de decir esto, el santo mayor se quedó tieso. No había más que decir.

En otra parte del mundo, Dohko tras una buena tarde de ejercicios de respiración y posiciones de relajación en momentos de caos, decidió que había llegado la hora precisa de comer.

Shunrei había recogido frutos toda la mañana y el maestro ya había colocado algunos platillos al fuego. En la mesa, ya se dejaban apreciar los deliciosos frutos, algunas bayas y pescados en sopa que atraían bastante la nariz del futuro dragón.

Pero para Dohko algo era importante, el que Shiryu conociera el fondo de sus clases, por lo que siempre antes de comer, le pedía que escribiera una reflexión sobre cada día. Así que siempre colocaba un papel y tinta para que el niño reflejara sus mejores letras.

Ese día, Shiryu tenia mas hambre que cualquier otro, quizá como decía Shunrei, el estaba creciendo, pero por alguna razón en particular no podía dejar de ver aquellos frutos que la chinita había recogido. Dohko coloco unos cuantos platos mas sobre la mesa, entre ellos un woak de arroz, mientras volvía a ayudar a Shunrei colocando el té.

De pronto el chino comenzó a escribir y distraído, golpeó la tinta que le había dado su maestro y esta cayó sobre el woak de arroz. La tinta comenzó a caer en forma de hilo sobre el arroz, convirtiéndole de color negro y para cuando el chinito quiso volver a aplicar tinta en la hoja, se percato de tal incidente.

—Oh por dioses, ¿qué hare?—susurro en voz baja el niño batiendo sus manos en un intento por salvar el arroz, mas cuando lo vió ,este ya estaba más negro que el petróleo.

Inteligentemente, el niño tomó uno de los frutos que estaban sobre la mesa y lo aplasto junto con algunas bayas y fresas, segundos antes que su maestro y Shunrei se sentaran en la mesa.

Dohko vio particularmente extraño a su alumno, que parecía ansioso por la comida. Sin prestar más atención al asunto, el mayor habló:

—Shiryu, pásame el tazón de arroz por favor.

Raramente, el niño no obedeció, escondiendo sus manitas hechas carbón por al tinta.

— ¿Qué sucede Shiryu?—y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada que podría descubrir el secreto mas profundo del dragón, mirando fijamente hacia él.

—Bueno maestro, lo que sucede es que...—tartamudeó el de cabellos pardos— bueno quise darles una sorpresa a ustedes, a Shunrei y a usted y preparar el arroz de otra manera.

La niña y el santo mayor se quedaron confundidos, mientras que el último tomaba el tazón con arroz negro con bayas.

Al tomar el pocillo con arroz, el maestro observo atónito el platillo, pues un arroz de color extraño y algunos frutos sobre él que yacían en el fondo.

— ¡Qué extraño arroz!—lo tomo Dohko entre los palillos y con la sonrisa avergonzada del chinito, comió del suculento plato.

—No sabe tan mal.

Shunrei con tal de no hacer sentir mal al dragoncito, también tomo un poco de ese arroz y lo metió en su boca.

Shiryu no pudo más con la culpa y con tal de sentirse mas tranquilo, sacó de su espalda sus manitas, tomó los palillos de la mesa y comió del suculento platillo. Entonces Dohko lo entendió todo, el pequeño Shiryu se había equivocado y para enmendar su error, había caído en la mentira. Lejos de reprenderlo, el santo reaccionó.

Lo cierto es que al abrir la boca, tanto Dohko, Shunrei y Shiryu rieron al verse la sonrisa más negra que la noche y parecer viejitos sin dientes.

En otra parte del mundo, ella estaba triste y muy decepcionada. Había recibido una llamada de su abuelo con la firme esperanza que él iría a verle tras dos largos meses de no hacerlo. La pequeña estaba demasiado emocionada, esperaba con el corazón agitado que tal día llegara.

Se había puesto un bello vestido azul a pesar del día tan frio y una chaqueta mientras esperaba en el sofá de la sala principal con una muñeca a lado. Las horas pasaron con el vaivén de las hojas cayendo al suelo y la oscura noche acariciando todo Tokio. No había rastro de su abuelo.

Fue entonces que con sentimiento en su corazón, la niña escucho los pasos de Tatsumi.

— ¿Otra vez no ha llegado, verdad?—pregunto la niña con ojos irritados, pues el cansancio ya hacia mella en ella.

—Lo lamento señorita Saory, su abuelo se retraso un poco ,pero mañana vendrá con seguridad.

— ¡Ya basta de promesas Tatsumi, el no me quiere, solo se la pasa viajando!—grito la niña con aprehensión mientras un par de lagrimitas aparecían en su rostro.

La chiquilla subió corriendo las escaleras envuelta en aquellas lagrimas que al caer sobre su rostro, dolían hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Estaba sola y muy enojada con su abuelo.

Con coraje, se adentro en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, para echarse en sus sábanas y cruzar sus bracitos para desahogar su pena. Su espalda reflejaba pequeños espasmos y un llanto silencioso comenzó a mojar la camita de la niña.

_¿Por qué, porqué tenia que ser así? Lo tenía todo y a la vez, no tenia nada._

De pronto las luces se apagaron en toda la ciudad, asustando a la jovencita, quien se limpio las lágrimas en afán de calmarse y averiguar que sucedía. Salió de su habitación y busco en el corredor a alguna presencia, más ninguna en la oscuridad se veía.

Entonces en medio del silencio, una puerta se movió rechinando con misterio.

—¡Ay!

La niña se escondió tras su puerta y espero atenta a que la puerta se volviera a mover.

Aquella no era otra que la puerta de una habitación muy singular. Armada de valor, Saory decidió visitar el interior de aquella puerta que se abrió. Poco a poco y arrastrando sus piecitos, avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió con un firme golpecito.

Entró a aquella habitación, esa misma donde algunos niños días tras estaban viviendo a su lado un par de latoso niños. Aun podía recordar la cara de Seiya gritando mientras peleaba con Jabu y al fondo a Ikki y Shun mientras terminaban de leer un cuento y los demás sentados escuchando esa forma mágica que tenia Ikki para narra cada uno de ellos.

—_Quizá si hubiera sido más buena con ellos y disfrutado de su compañía, las cosas serian diferentes—_pensó unos minutos antes de salir de aquel cuarto lleno de recuerdos tristes.

Pero entonces un ruido particular le atrajo su total atención, asustándola de nuevo y haciendo que se refugiara tras la cama vacía de Seiya. Bajo un rayo de luz de luna, una pecera cristalina con un pececito que flotaba de medio lado moribundo, le daba la bienvenida.

—Sushi...—musito la niña limpiándose el rostro ante el pececito dorado y acercándose sin temor. —Pensé que te habías ido con Seiya, seguro el muy tonto te olvido pero... ¿qué te pasa, porqué nadas de ladito?

— ¿Estas enfermo?—pregunto la niña golpeando con su dedito el cristal de la pecera.

—Seguro que no has comido en días—observo la pequeña niña y tomó la pecera en sus manos—Ven, te llevare a mi habitación y mandare a Tatsumi a que te lleve al médico de peces.

De pronto las luces de la ciudad regresaron mientras la niña ,ya en el pasillo, llevaba al pequeño pececito.

Tatsumi , asustado corrió hasta ella cuando la vio.

—Señorita Saory, esta muy preocupado por usted.

—Basta ya Tatsumi, necesito conseguir un médico de peces, ahora—objeto seria la niña.

—Pero es muy noche señorita, no hay médicos de esas cosas. Además esa es la bestia del mugroso niño Seiya, mejor lo tiramos a la basura o lo hacemos Sushi.

—¡Has lo que te dijo Tatsumi o el que terminara en Sushi serás tu!. Ademas tu ya estas pelon,bastara con hervirte en una olla y envolverte en alga.

El calvo resignado tomó el teléfono y llamó al veterinario. Sushi estaba en peligro.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, se que les deje abandonados mucho tiempo, la cosa es que ya volví y espero mantenerme vigente mas tiempo!**_

_**Les agradezco su tiempo y palabras,siempre me dan animos para que mientras disfrutan esta lectura yo voy a ver Mulan y sentirme Mushu muaja y comer arroz del buen Shiryu,nos vemos la proxima!  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 De vacaciones,frutas y bicis

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8: De playa, frutas y bicicletas.**_

A pesar que el Santuario estaba tan cerca de la playa, para el santo de Pegaso visitar las aguas que estaban en el limite de Rodorio era mas que un escape entre su ajetreado entrenamiento, pues pocos momentos recreativos tenia el pequeño y en esta ocasión, corrían por parte de la amazona de fuego al ver al pequeño tan desmotivado.

La amazona se había fugado con el aprendiz de las vigilancias constantes de los servidores de Arles con la ayuda de cierto santo dorado que les había socorrido burlando la vigilancia, para segundos mas tarde, alcanzarlos en su maléfica idea.

—Procuremos no escaparnos de nuevo así, es muy peligroso, recuerda que nadie debe salir de los límites del Santuario—replico Aioria ante la firme presencia de Marín que gozaba bajo la palmera mientras sus cabellos se mecían vivaces, la sonrisa del pequeño Pegaso revolcándose en la arena y el agua. La dama tranquila ante la deliciosa brisa, sonrió hacia lo dicho por el castaño.

—Es una promesa Aioria—suspiro la dama anhelante— además Seiya lo necesitaba, estaba muy decaído cuando conoció al discípulo de Shaina.

Al girar la mirada, Seiya manoteaba a gritándole a Marín que se incorporara con el. El castaño se posiciono detrás de la dama girando su vista en dirección del pequeño japonés.

— ¿Así que ya conoció a su mayor competencia por la armadura? Pobre pequeño, yo lo he visto al tal Cassios y el tipo es un despiadado y loco.

—No hay porque tener compasión Aioria, Seiya vencerá porque ese pequeño tiene algo que los demás no—susurro la amazona ante la mirada intrigada del hombre— esperanza y convicción, dos virtudes que rara vez se encuentran entre si.

—Y la mejor maestra, claro esta—respondió con certeza el santo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja haciendo que esta se respingara ante el contacto. La dama al sentirse contrariada, se giro graciosamente y comenzó a deslizarse divertida hasta donde se encontraba Seiya comenzando a quitarse la pañoleta que colgaba de su cintura

— ¿Solo por hoy rompemos las reglas, Aioria?—objeto distraída Marín mientras inundaba sus pies con la cálida agua.

Por su parte Aioria no dejaba de mirar la bella silueta de la pelirroja en la playa, quedando absorto en el bello contonear de la dama acercándose a la playa y quitándose parte del traje de entrenamiento con el reflejo rojizo del atardecer.

La dama comenzó a juguetear con el agua del mar y Seiya, mientras Aioria les miraba divertido, para segundos mas tarde, animarse a ir a su lado desprendiéndose de parte de su atuendo.

De pronto, la dama se distrajo con el desnudo torso del joven santo, haciendo que una ola la tirara y tropezara con la arena ,dejándose ahogar unos segundos por el mar mientras el _sacrificado _felino se introducía al agua y en un hábil movimiento, la tomaba de su cintura y la alzaba hacia la superficie sin perder el abrazo.

Así se mantuvieron santo y amazona un par de segundos en una especie de casi beso que a no ser por cierto pequeño y mascara de plata, se hubiera completado. Al salir ambos de la superficie, Seiya les miro con pose de papa celoso y les reprimió con cierta voz chistosa:

— ¡Ya lo vi, eh!

Amazona y santo se alejaron un par de centímetros, girando sus vistas a distintos lados.

— ¡Jugando a los ahogados sin mi, eh!

—Yo...—intentaba excusarse nerviosa la pelirroja— no vi la ola, gracias Aioria.

—No, no, no te preocupes...Marín. —sonrojado, contestaba el león mientras Seiya se burlaba de ambos y volvía a inundar su cabeza como pez.

De pronto, ambos se retornaron la mirada en un impulso y se quedaron pasmados en el silencio unos segundos, como si miles de pensamientos románticos e idealistas rondaran listos para salir de sus labios, hasta que un par de burbujitas les hizo reaccionar_:¿Dónde estaba Seiya?_

Instantáneamente, Aioria y Marín lo comenzaron a buscar entre las aguas, sacando todo lo que pareciese un niño del mar, incluso Aioria saco un coco de sus hebras pensando que era la cabeza del pequeño mas nada les sorprendió mas que el futuro Pegaso sentado en la playa ,tirado ante el rayo del sol como estrella de mar.

Camus caminaba en un andén del frio mercado de Siberia, en aquel día que había elegido para la compra de provisiones. Marchaba acompañado de sus dos aprendices y un par de bolsas que ya estaba casi llenas de deliciosos alimentos justos de una semana. De pronto, el trío se detuvo al pasar frente a una colorida tienda de frutas y variedades. Hyoga absorto ante el bonito matiz que rara vez se dejaba ver en aquellas heladas tierras, habló emocionado, atrayendo la atención de su maestro y su compañero:

—¡Vaya maestro ,aquí hay frutas de todas partes del mundo, son tan extrañas!.

Y así lo era, frutas de diversas partes del mundo se confinaban en aquella tienda donde por primera vez, Isaac y Hyoga conocían un kiwi, granada o coco exhibidos en un sencillo anaquel. Camus giro su vista hacia el.

—Alguna vez, el amigo que tanto les he platicado, me enseño que cuando regalas fruta a alguien es porque también le estas entregando tu corazón—exclamo Camus con cierta calidez al ver la emoción de los niños al ver los estantes llenos de frutos.

De pronto, una memoria del corazón invadió al maestro de los hielos, trayendo a su mente a un pequeño Escorpio que en cada ocasión le atiborraba con una fruta diferente, desde deliciosas y sabrosas manzanas, cuando andaba alegre y cuando se enojaba, pequeñas uvitas.

Camus frunció sus cejas profundizando en su mente y recordaba las miles de ocasiones en que había permanecido con su amigo Milo, tirados en el Santuario, con su barriga llena y boca atiborrada de jugo de fresa y arándanos. Aun recordaba que las fresas eran las favoritas del Escorpión.

— ¿Ósea que cuando quiera decirle a alguien que lo quiero, le debo entregar una fruta del tamaño de mi amor?—la voz del pequeño Hyoga trajo de vuelta al siberiano.

—Pues yo creo que si, Hyoga—expreso con cierta duda el francés—así que la próxima vez deberás pensar muy bien que fruta te gusta más para regalarle a alguien.

Isaac, quien también prestaba atención a la platica, cuestiono—Maestro, ¿cuál es su fruta favorita?

—Para mí, los arándanos. El santo tomó un poco de ellos deshidratados y los introdujo en una bolsa junto con un par de fresas.

Hyoga a su vez, pregunto con curiosidad jalándole del abrigo— ¿Por qué?

El santo entrecerró sus ojos ante semejante pregunta—Pues, ¿cómo que porque?, pues porque son rojos, ácidos y crecen entre la adversidad del musgo.

— ¿Ósea que su corazón es chiquito como arándano?—objeto Isaac con cierta ternura que sacó una ligera sonrisa al acuariano.

El pequeño rubio reflexiono tras un rato—No Isaac, el maestro Camus tiene el corazón de esa fruta grandota que se llama sandia, si no, no podría querernos tanto a los dos.

Camus sonrió ante lo absurdo de sus conclusiones. Definitivamente sus pequeños aprendices eran los únicos que podían robarle sonrisas al frio acuariano.

No era la primera vez que Dohko les disponía por algún mandado hasta la villa mas cercana, de la cual tenían que descender la montaña en compañía de su pequeña amiga Shunrei. La verdad no le incomoda, sobretodo porque era la oportunidad perfecta para jugar a atrapar a la pequeña china de delicados movimientos entre los arbustos, oler las bellas flores y observar a diversos animalitos tras la hierba, aunque había ocasiones que realizarlo bajo el rayo del Sol resultaba demasiado cansado.

Y cuando llegaba a la villa, le encantaba observar a las personas corriendo de un lado a otro con sus productos, el ajetreo de la gente por comprar, pero lo que mas le gustaba era la forma en que algunas personas se transportaban al borde de una bicicleta. Parecía tan divertido usar tal artefacto que en el fondo deseaba tener uno de ellos y recorrer miles de distancias con la compañía de Shunrei.

—Mira Shunrei, ¿no te gustaría tener una de esas cosas?, podríamos venir mas rápido a la villa sin sentir mucho tiempo el rayo del sol—indico Shiryu señalando una bicicleta.

—Seria divertido Shiryu, —añadió la niña, esbozando una ligera sonrisa—pero no creo que el maestro pueda regalarnos una.

Shiryu al escuchar esto, guardo sus deseos un instante y volvió a su mente su único propósito que lo había llevado ahí.

Tomó de la mano a la pequeña china y avanzo entre la gente, buscando el mandado de su maestro, aunque para su buena suerte, no tardo mucho en encontrar los granos de trigo que su maestro le encomendó. Luego, continuo su recorrido entre la villa hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un remolino de gente entre las calles calizas.

Al acercarse, pudo observar a un par de cómicos haciendo monadas mientras bromeaban con el público que se acercaba. Uno de ellos traía en su mano una flauta mientras el otro traía una especie de mantos inflables, los cuales eran conocidos como globos por todos, menos para el pequeño.

De pronto, escucho que uno de los cómicos ofrecía un premio exquisito .Así era, una bicicleta a cambio de que cualquiera bailara una pieza de la flauta.

Los ojos del chino se le iluminaron y de inmediato se volvió con Shunrei— ¿Lo vez Shunrei? , esta es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos que ganar esa bicicleta.

— ¿Pero de que hablas Shiryu, acaso piensas participar en ese baile?—pregunto la chinita asustada ante la actitud de su compañero.

—Lo hare, tu solo sostén los granos del maestro y yo iré.

El pequeño chinito se ofreció para tal acto mientras otro pequeño de la villa que parecía mas vivaz que el buen dragón, le siguió. Ambos se disputaban tal bicicleta, por lo cual tenían que poner bastante empeño al bailar.

Fue entonces que la pieza musical comenzó a resonar y los dos pequeños comenzaron a moverse como sus piececitos les dieron a entender. Los dos se movían al compas de la canción mas Shiryu veía la mirada sonrojada de su compañera y se movía con más enjundia, moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro mientras el otro pequeño se comenzaba a cansar. Esos eran los beneficios de entrenar bastantes horas.

De pronto la música se apagó, los aplausos resonaron y los cómicos alzaron la mano del pequeño dragón. Había ganado.

El pequeño ilumino sus ojos cuando le anunciaron que era el ganador mas nada le dio mas satisfacción que ver la sonrisa de Shunrei animándolo. La pequeña llena de emoción corrió a abalanzarse sobre le pequeño mientras el cómico sacaba de su espalda la bicicleta. Mas algo sucedió.

Aquella bicicleta no era de metal y fierro, ni si quera de madera, aquel artefacto por el cual había bailado no era más que de vil globos inflados. El pequeño sonrió livianamente y se retiro con su regalo detrás de la chinita.

Shiryu camino muy rápido hasta introducirse en lo profundo del bosque, incluso dejando en momentos atrás a Shunrei; no podía reprimir su enojo y sin querer nada mas, se tiro sobre el pasto esperando que su coraje pasara.

La pequeña estaba confundida, aunque al ver a su amigo tan desanimado, se subió a tal bicicleta de globos y comenzó a simular como si realmente fuera una bicicleta de verdad y pudiera correr.

La pequeña comenzó a hacer ruidos chistosos con su boca como si simulara el sonido de las llantas la raspar con el suelo y se desapareció entre los arbustos. Shiryu giro su vista buscando a Shunrei al ver que la niña había desaparecido.

— ¿Shunrei...?

El pequeño chino se levanto preocupado y comenzó a correr buscando a la pequeña. Corrió y corrió desesperado hasta que por fin la vio, ahí, quieta entre los arboles sobre la bicicleta.

— ¿Nos vamos en nuestra nueva bicicleta que corre veloz?—pregunto divertida la pequeña, haciendo que le preocupado santito soltara un ligero suspiro.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectorcitos! yo se que no tengo perdón de dios por esta ausencia de la cual he perdido la cuenta, mas espero que este capi pueda compensarles un poco la espera. Han sido tiempos difíciles para mi y este bello pasatiempo me había sido casi imposible continuarlo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca y yo siempre he creído que todo fic iniciado debe terminarse por justicia para aquellos que están y estuvieron aquí para nosotros, los autores.**_

_**Por lo que no me queda que reiterarles mi infinito agradecimiento por regalarme su tiempo y palabras para esta absurda autora, mil bendiciones y nos vemos pronto**_.


	9. Chapter 9 transcurso de adolecente 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 9:Transcisión de adolecentes 1.**_

Tatsumi en pocos ratos podía darse el lujo de descansar de la agitada vida que Saory le daba. Aquella noche, tras estar toda la tarde de compras de centro en centro comercial y hacerle probar un sin fin de sombreros para ocultar su calvicie, la pequeña adolecente, mezcla de niña y mujer, con sus repentinos cambios de animo, lo dejo descansar.

Esos últimos días la pequeña jovencita se resistía a enclaustrarse en su mansión y salía en compañía del calvo a visitar las tiendas de ropas y artículos que le llamaran la atención con el fin de abatir su profunda soledad. Incluso compraba unos cuantos regalos a su abuelo, tantos que ya se habían acumulado en todas las ausencias del mismo pero que no dejaba de comprar con la esperanza de que algún día el los abriría todos.

Pero aquel día algo sucedió. Saory como toda jovencita había planeado una reunión nocturna a lado de dos a quienes consideraba sus amigas y para ello, había comprado una linda muñeca de finos vestidos entre todos sus" auto- regalos".

La pequeña damita hizo las llamadas pertinentes y en un santiamén, dos pequeñas jovencitas como ella, una rubia de rizos dorados y otra morena de preciosas facciones y cabello oscuro cual noche, bajaron de una limosina para acompañarla a dormir. Al verse, de inmediato, se saludaron con entusiasmo y corrieron hacia el interior de las habitaciones para divertirse.

Las tres jovencitas corrieron hasta la habitación de Saory donde un sinfín de bolsas estaban apiladas esperando ser descubiertas. Las dos amigas al verlas se aproximaron curiosas a descubrir los bellos vestidos y prenda que había adquirido la de cabellos lilas.

—¡Qué lindo abrigo Saory!—hablo con cierta ironía la rubia una al abrir una de las bolsas mientras la otra curioseaba.—Aunque es para niña ¿no?

Ella no respondió.

— ¡Si Saory es muy lindo, quiero uno igual!—respondía la morena mientras la pequeña deidad al recordar una idea, buscaba entre las bolsas con insistencia.

— ¿Qué haces Saory?—cuestionó la niña de cabellos oscuros mientras la mirada con curiosidad. Saory ensancho su sonrisa cuando su mano se tropezó con una caja dentro de las bolsas.

— ¡Ya se!—refuto Saory con entusiasmo— ¿Porqué no jugamos a las muñecas?, miren me compre esta hoy. ¿Verdad que es linda?

Hubiera preferido no preguntar eso cuando noto el gesto de horror de sus amigas al escucharla, tal como si hubiera dicho una atrocidad verbal.

—Saory, ¿qué te sucede?, eso es para niñas—la aun niña rubia tomó la muñeca nueva de Saory y la aventó deliberadamente al bote de basura, mientras Saory la miraba incrédula logrando una perfecta "o" con sus labios. La rubia giro emocionada y busco en una pequeña bolsa que portaba un par de cosméticos:

—Nosotras ya somos todas unas mujercitas, así que es momento de... ¡maquillarnos!—grito la niña mientras la morena se emocionaba a la par y Saory intentaba accederles.

—No creo que el maquillaje sea para mi—añadió la de ojos azules ,aunque para entonces, ella ya se había sentado frente a las dos niñas.

—Vamos Saory, tu serás la primera, veras que linda quedaras y así pronto te conseguirás un lindo chico de nuestra clase y se casaran y...

Mientras la rubia hablaba, la morena le comenzaba a pintar el rostro "muy a su manera", disfrutando la ocasión tanto Saory no dejaba de sentirse incomoda y pensar en la muñeca que estaba en el bote de la basura.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando por fin terminaron las niñas de "maquillar" a la futura diosa, al verla, dieron por terminada la visita y se despidieron rápidamente de ella, dejandola con la interrogante sobre _¿Qué le había sucedido?_

Saory las vio partir y sin decirles nada mas, se acerco lentamente hacia el espejo de su tocador para ver su rostro. Apretó sus puños y furiosa, salió de su habitación buscando refugio en el único lugar donde siempre lo encontraba debajo de las estrellas: El jardín.

Y en su huida, el calvo que reposaba en su habitación, se asomo a su ventana y noto la silueta frágil de su damita sentada bajo un árbol. Sin dudarlo, salió de su habitación en su búsqueda y llego hasta ella, silencioso.

—Señorita Saory ¿se encuentra bien?—la niña al escucharlo, le devolvió la mirada.

—¡Pero mi señorita! ,¿Qué le ha sucedido en el rostro?—exclamo aterrado Tatsumi al ver a la niña con el rostro manchado .

El enmarque de sus ojos oscuro le hacían lucir como koala, sus labios estaban pintados cual payaso y la cara repleta de maquillaje cual polvorón.

La futura diosa se giro y comenzó a limpiarse con fuerza el rostro con su vestido mientras comenzaba a sollozar. El calvo se acerco con sigilo ante las reacciones cambiantes de la niña y preocupado, se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña.

— ¿Qué le sucede mi señorita?—pregunto amable el calvo, aproximando sus manos hacia las de ella para que dejara de lastimarse la piel. La pequeña hizo una pausa y suspiro, mientras un par de lagrimitas corrían por su mejilla, temerosas.

—No lo entiendo Tatsumi—la de ojos tristes frunció su ceño—¿Por qué nada es como antes, porqué todo ha cambiado?.

El calvo pregunto con la mirada—No se como se supone tengo que actuar ahora, ¿Por qué ya no puedo ser yo?, antes mis amigas adoraban jugar conmigo a las princesas, podíamos pasar horas enteras haciéndolo y ahora, ahora parece una tontería. Ellas solo hablan de maquillaje, de chicos y no entiendo como a mi aun no logra interesarme eso. ¿Acaso estoy mal como ellas dicen?

El calvo lo entendió todo. Su pequeña niña aun no deseaba convertirse en mujer.

—No, no es eso mi señorita—dijo el mayordomo, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda—es solo que ellas...¡bah! son unas envidiosas y pues como saben que usted no necesita maquillaje para ser bonita—le giro el rostro y la miro fijamente—se enojan.

— ¿Me estas mintiendo para hacerme sentir bien?—refunfuño la niña.

— ¿Acaso no le crees al viejo y calvo Tatsu?—ladeo su cabeza el mayordomo robándole una sonrisa a la niña y le extendió su mano invitándola a levantarse y volver a casa. En su camino, ella contestó:

—Aun creo que te ves mejor con sombrero, Tatsumi.

En otra parte del mundo, un pequeño joven de mechones erizados, hundido en las cobijas y que comenzaba a emerger de ellas, bostezaba suspirante. Y tras remover las ropas hacia un lado de la cama, Shun se alzo de ella con sus ojos irritados y camino hacia su baño, buscando la bandeja con la que se enjuaga la cara.

De pronto, al ver su reflejo en el espejo, sonrió divertido y saco su lengua en un gesto infantil hacia si mismo. Rió con descaro y después se sonrojo un poco, deteniéndose en los pequeños detalles.

Su voz se tornaba un poco mas grave y se sorprendía ante los largos dedos de sus manos. Su cabello también había crecido y sus brazos empezaban a marcar el esfuerzo de cada entrenamiento.

Salió del baño y se dirigió ala playa donde seguramente ya le estaría esperando su maestro junto a June para otra jornada nueva de entrenamiento.

Cuando vio sus siluetas ya trabajando, corrió hacia ellas en un afán de seguirles y lentamente espero a acoplarse a las indicaciones que le daba su maestro.

Las horas transcurrieron bajo el rayo de sol y fue entonces que la calma volvió. Shun busco una piedra ala sombra y seguido de June, se detuvo a observar el horizonte. Cuando ella le pregunto si podía acompañarle, el se dedico unos segundos a observarle. June ya no parecía la misma niña traviesa que siempre cuidaba de él, su silueta comenzaba a ser mas larga y curvilínea, su cabello había crecido lo suficiente para ser revoltoso con un poco de brisa y hasta la ropa que usaba parecía ser mas ceñida a su cuerpo ;hasta su voz se había tornado mas dulce. Todo estaba cambiando y eso le sorprendía.

Le indico que se sentara a su lado y acompañados del sonido del mar, la rubia hablo:

— ¿En qué piensas Shun?—pregunto la jovencita respirando profundo.

El caballero sonrió ligeramente y contestó—En ti.

La rubia sintió el calor sobre sus mejillas ante la respuesta, afortunadamente contaba con su mascara..

— ¿Sabes? No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado entre travesuras y entrenamiento desde la última vez que vi a Ikki. Creo que he crecido y tu, tu también.

—Es cierto Shun, las cosas cambian. Tampoco había pensado en ello, el tiempo ha tu lado ha sido mas rápido que un huracán.—la joven suspiro—En poco tiempo empezaran los verdaderos combates por la armadura de Andrómeda y se que no será nada fácil obtenerla, aunque...—le devolvió la mirada y atrapo sin pensar su blanca mano—tengo fe en ti.

Shun apretó aun mas su agarre— ¿Puedo saber porqué?

La mano de June comenzó a humedecerse—Porque en ti veo lo que no veo en ningún caballero de la isla...Esperanza y anhelo, además de una fuerte determinación. Ikki es tu anhelo y se que nadie podrá vencerte si piensas en él.

El santo volvió a perder su mirada al horizonte—A pesar de ello, tengo miedo June, miedo a fallar.

—Tranquilo Shun, Reda y Spica no son mas feroces que "la bestia de las cadenas", así que no pienses en ello, tu vencerás.

El santo dejo escapar una carcajada al recordar aquella memoria y contagiando a la dama. Y luego pensó en lo afortunado que era, quizá no hubiera podido aguantar tanto tiempo ese infierno solo, pero en compañía de June, había valido la pena.

El moreno santo del fénix, tras terminar con unas cuantas heridas de entrenamiento, apretaba los dientes del ardor y caminaba con ímpetu hacia el pequeño y único caudal de agua que fluía en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, desierto lugar.

Al verlo próximo, se quito los restos que quedaron de su camiseta rota y se introdujo hasta el fondo para aliviar el dolor en la cálida agua. Se quedo un momento hundido en ella, atrapando el aire entre sus pulmones y deseando que la sensación de ahogo le ayudara a liberar su frustración. Cuando el moreno se sintió asfixiado, saco su cabeza a la superficie y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver ojos atónitos de su amiga Esmeralda, cruzando sus manos bajo el agua para que le moreno no pudiera ver nada de su desnudez.

— ¡Ikki...!

La jovencita boquiabierta, se comenzó a alejar del moreno e intento avanzar hacia donde yacían sus ropas mientras el futuro fénix intentaba balbucear palabras y seguirla.

— ¡Esmeralda...yo, yo, yo no sabia que estabas aquí, perdoname!

La jovencita llego hasta la orilla donde estaba tirada su ropa de secarse y se giro en espera de que Ikki se alejara para poder salir.

— ¡Solo cierra los ojos Ikki!—gritaba la pequeña jovencita mientras el moreno, nervioso se giraba, dándole la espalda y haciendo ademanes chistosos con sus manos. La jovencita salió a prisa del caudal y se puso una cobija encima para ocultar su desnudez.

—Ya puedes voltear—objeto más tranquila la rubia y lentamente y con sus manos en señal de paz, se giro.

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a exclamar— ¡No Esmeralda, te juro que yo no te estaba espiando, te lo juro!, yo solo estaba limpiándome un poco después del entrenamiento pero nada mas.

La rubia sonrió ante la angustia del moreno y antes de partir, objeto.

—No te preocupes Ikki, lo se y confió en ti, así que no me expliques mas. —sonrió—Nos vemos en la cena.

La rubia desapareció entre el color anaranjado de la tarde mientras el se relajaba, cerrando sus ojos y dejaba flotar su cuerpo para tranquilizarse. Y mientras sentía el agua acariciando sus heridas y como el agua llegaba hasta sus oídos, recordaba una y otra vez la bella imagen de momentos atrás.

Y si, la rubia cabellera de Esmeralda escurriendo por su cuerpo, enmarcando sus bellos ojos y su cobija ceñida a su delgada fisionomía, se habían convertido en una imagen preciosa que comenzaba a rondar una y otra vez sobre su cabeza.

Pero esa era una de tantas que se habían acumulado los últimos días y eso, eso para el era extraño.

La dulce niña con la que jugaba cuando sus tormentosos momentos venían a él, comenzaba a causarle cierto cosquilleo chistoso en su estómago y hacerle sentir torpe cuando estaba presente. ¿Que demonios era aquello?, no tenia idea, pero sinceramente le gustaba que aquello le sucediera, pues le hacia sentir que estaba_... vivo_ entre aquella muerte.

_**Continuara:**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, ya que esta historia debe seguir su curso y yo también porque planeo acabarla en este verano, creo que llego el momento de que el tiempo haga estragos en los peques y que comiencen de los ocho años donde imagine "El inicio de los caballeros" a "transcurso" a crecer, así que nos comenzaremos a ubicar entre los once y doce años para fines de este fic.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Transcurso de adolecente 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a Tepucihuatl, gracias por tu fidelidad y cariño a la historia, por todas esas palabras que me animan a seguir en el camino, porque si no la deje en partes por ti, gracias**__._

_**Capítulo 10: Transcisión de adolecentes 2**_

_**Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga.**_

La amazona del Águila estaba demasiado distraída pretendiendo leer un aviso del recinto Papal sentada sobre el desgastado comedor, ante el semblante callado y pasivo de su alumno recostado sobre la cama de esa modesta recamara y con sus ojos fijos en el techo, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Al borde de la desesperación por ese absurdo silencio y suspiros al aire del joven, ella carraspeo su garganta para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano y sin mas, decidió sacarlo de su pensamientos, golpeando sus palmas contra la mesa.

— ¿Y tu qué tienes?—exclamo con cierta inquietud en la voz. El santo ladeó su rostro un instante y volvió al techo.

—Marín...—aclaro serio— ¿qué es el amor?

La pelirroja se tenso pues no esperaba la pregunta y sin duda jamás previno que su alumno preguntara aquello.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Seiya?

—No lo se—murmuro el castaño— solo soñaba despierto, es que hoy platique con personas de la villa de Rodorio y las observe, había muchas parejas dándose besos, otras tantas con sus hijos en brazos y me pregunto sobre esa sensación, la de estar enamorado.—el santo hizo círculos en el aire—Marín,¿tu... _lo has sentido_?

La mujer comenzó a sentir un calor en su rostro, que afortunadamente su alumno jamás vería a través de la máscara. La dama permaneció callada pensando en aquello y es que ..._¿Qué demonios contestaba? _si ella tampoco lo sabia. ¿_Acaso alguna vez se dijo enamorada, acaso lo mas parecido al amor era la amistad que profanaba con el caballero de Leo?_

Seiya al percibir tanto silencio, giro su rostro sobre la dura almohada y sonrió ligeramente:

—Perdona por hacer estas preguntas, es solo que... no entiendo muchas cosas.—suspiro. La amazona se levanto de su silla y avanzo hasta el filo de la cama, donde Seiya reposaba.

— ¿Por qué hay caballeros que no conciben mas amor que al de sus deseos, porque hay mujeres amazonas como tu que se han negado a amar por servir a una causa y la ley de las amazonas y esas estupideces, porque no pueden amar como la demás gente?

La mujer se apoyo de sus palmas sobre el camastro—Son muchas preguntas a la vez y no entiendo el porque hasta ahora de descubrirlas.

El santo se sonrojo y volvió a disipar sus orbes chocolates, ahora en el paisaje legible de la ventana—Hace un tiempo conocí a alguien, cómo tu.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto la amazona inquieta.

—¿Recuerdas que una noche ,hace meses, no traje el conejo de la cena y que me castigaste?—refutó el jovencito, ella asintió—Pues es que el conejo se metió hasta el recinto destinado para las amazonas, lo seguí hasta ahí y observe a una mujer muy ruda y arisca. Ella era muy fuerte, parecía tener gran dominio de su técnica y acabo de un zarpazo con las demás amazonas que estaban a su lado.

_Shaina. _De inmediato Marín llevo a su mente ese nombre y le invito al castaño a continuar.

—Cuando se dio un descanso, se encontró al conejo y entonces pareció cambiar; lo tomo en sus manos con ternura y compasión. Intente persuadirla para que me lo diera, pero ella se enfureció bastante y preferí dejar ir al conejo. Y es ahí donde no entiendo, ¿Cómo un ser tan cruel en batalla, puede ser tan sensible por dentro como si se no olvidase del amor y la humanidad? .Y también, ¿ella alguna vez sentirá el amor de alguien?

La pelirroja suspiro tan largo y hondo que sintió el dolor en su pecho, pero a pesar de ello se armo de valor y contesto como su corazón se lo permitió:

—Seiya, a pesar de ser seres bajo un juramento, nosotros jamás dejamos de ser humanos. Sentimos, percibimos y dolemos como los demás, pero debemos olvidarnos de ello para llegar lejos y eso es tan difícil como dejar de respirar. Seguramente esa mujer es dura en su exterior, pero por dentro es un ser humano tan sublime como cualquiera y si ella encontrase a alguien que realmente sea tan glorioso como ella, indudablemente lo amaría con la indulgencia de nuestra diosa.

El joven se quedo tan pensativo, que sorprendió a su maestra, quien prefirió no refutar nada más.

Y si, a Seiya le había complacido aquel rostro de porcelana enmarcado de unos ojos felinos y profundos que transmitían seguridad, y repasaba en su mente aquella ley de amazonas junto con las palabras de Marín. No sabia que emoción había provocado aquella mujer en él , además de un terror particular por sus garras, y aunque no le había dicho a Marín que vio el rostro, con seguridad sabia que si algún día se enamoraba, seria de una mujer bella _y "sensible"_ como ella. Le había hipnotizado.

Los años habían pasado y el se había percatado de ello cuando el sonido de su voz se agravo, sus cabellos rubios habían descendido hasta su espalda y su cuerpo se habia moldeado de acuerdo a los entrenamientos. Mirándose en un pequeño espejo de la cómoda, sonrió y se pregunto si sus compañeros de orfanato también habían cambiado como él. _Les extrañaba a pesar de ser un recuerdo poco nítido._

Se puso su abrigo tras dejar dos tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, para su maestro y compañero y se dispuso a salir a su encuentro _con la única persona que amaba_. Se interno entre los mas profanos hielos, llegando a una zona donde parecía que dios se había olvidado del mundo. Con cierto nudo en su garganta y al llegar a su lugar acostumbrado, dejo caer sus rodillas y unas lágrimas a la par de sus azulados ojos.

—_Mamá, estoy tan cerca de lograrlo, de poder estar junto a ti_...—suspiro con nostalgia_—se que no ha sido fácil pesar de todo lo que mi maestro dice acerca de los sentimientos y recuerdos, de lo que Isaac me ha dicho de nuestro futuro, ellos mi nueva familia, pero tu sabes que ha sido lo único que me ha mantenido vivo, aferrándome a la vida y mi humanidad. Y muy pronto, más de lo que imaginas, tendré la fuerza para romper este hielo y abrazarte, eso, eso es lo único que deseo con toda mi voluntad. Madre, te amo tanto._

Unos pasos detrás suyo, lo hicieron respingarse y borra las lagrimas de sus ojos toscamente y levantarse rápidamente.

—Hyoga...—Isaac le miro intrigado—Hyoga ,¿es cierto lo que a cabo de escuchar, que tu solo deseas la armadura para atravesar el hielo y sacar a tu madre?

Aprehensivo, el peliverde miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos al rubio. El descubierto no menciono nada, por que no había nada que mencionar, estaba claro.

—Isaac, amigo..._  
><em>—Creí que tus fines eran iguales que los míos, nunca te dije nada sobre las vistas a este lugar porque creí que eran tu fortaleza a pesar de lo que le maestro te dijera—exclamo desafiante y melancólico—¡¿Por qué, porque guardaste tanto silencio?,de nada ha servido lo que hemos aprendido con el maestro si tu lo has de usar para tus fines egoístas. Nosotros debemos estamos hechos para velar por nuestra diosa Athena y la paz del mundo, ¡¿por qué, porque nos has traicionado?

—Isaac déjame explicarte, escuchame...

— ¡No quiero explicaciones!—el de ojos verdes no contuvo mas su rabia y de un movimiento, se posicionó para atacar, lanzado un duro golpe en la cubierta de hielo.

El rubio incrédulo, presto atención al gran hoyo hecho en la cubierta de hielo y observo dar la media vuelta su amigo y compañero de años, avanzando con su singular frialdad_:"¿Cómo su amigo Isaac tenía ideales tan distintos a los suyos, acaso estaba siendo egoísta al pensar en su madre?",se pregunto. Quizá, pero ¿qué hacia si su única razón de existir era por ella?_

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su amigo no había querido atacarle si no ayudado a abrir el frio hielo.

—_Isaac..._

Sin dudarlo, observo el agua congelada moviéndose agitada en distintas direcciones mientras al fondo veía el barco naufragante de su madre. _Ahora estaba tan cerca_ _y no le importaría nada más que llegar hasta ella._

Se quito el abrigo, tomando entre sus dientes la rosa que había guardado en su pecho para ella y sin dudarlo se adentro a las aguas gélidas, nadando con toda su ansia hasta la embarcación. La veía, estaba tan cerca de cumplir su sueño y no dudaría hasta lograrlo.

Y cuando estaba a escasos metros, las aguas agitadas lo arrastraron como hoja al viento, arrastrándolo a voluntad sin que el pudiera objetar nada contra al fuerza de la naturaleza_. ¡No, estaba tan cerca!. _Quizá era una broma del destino para morir a su lado. Trato de nadar a contra corriente, pero la fuerza descomunal de las aguas y el frio que congelaba sus músculos, le hicieron extasiarse hasta perder poco a poco el conocimiento. En un último esfuerzo antes de perder el aliento, alcanzo las redes del barco de su madre y se aferro a ellas, esperando su muerte.

Sin embargo, minutos mas tarde sintió el calor de un cosmos arrastrándolo con el hacia la superficie y pidiéndole que resistiera. Entonces supo que era Isaac quien estaba a su lado.

Volvió a perder el conocimiento y luego una fuerza descomunal como la que le había atrapado y cansado, los acechaba a los dos, jalándolos hacia el abismo. Hyoga comenzó a lamentarse: _¿Por qué, porqué había arrastrado a su suerte a su amigo?._

En su salvación, observo como un pedazo de hielo se adentraba la visión de su amigo, lastimándolo y cuando ya todo estaba perdido, Isaac abrió un hoyo hacia la superficie, impulsándolo a salir.

— ¡Isaac!

Ofuscado, Hyoga cayó entre el hielo perdiendo toda razón sin saber nada más.

Las horas pasaron y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, sintió que su cuerpo estaba adolorido y entumido. Se alzo del hielo y se revolvió los húmedos cabellos, regresando a su realidad. De inmediato giro su vista a todos lados, buscando ansioso a aquel hombre que le salvo, incluso entre las canteras, sin embargo era demasiado tarde. Un pedazo de la ropa de Isaac flotaba entre las aguas con sangre. Isaac había muerto.

En otra parte del mundo, sobre la mesa rustica de madera, una taza de té humeante junto con unos panecillos de miel recibieron a un descalzo y desmañando santo después de levantarse. Con sus ojos irritados, se tallo los ojos, peino un poco los mechones largos y se sentó en su soledad a beber el té.

No tardo mucho para que una voz que parecía caricia al oído entrara a la cabaña y se posicionara sobre la puerta con una sonrisa bajo la comisura de sus labios.

—Shunrei...—giro su vista hacia una bella y curvilínea joven, devolviéndole una afable sonrisa. Y es que, desde hace unos meses, la jovencita había comenzado a cambiar, sus ropas parecían ajustarse a su fina figura, ya no se bañaban juntos como cuando niños por pena y los juegos y travesuras habían pasado de largo y ahora se compensaban por largas charlas a su lado sobre el futuro y los deseos de cada uno. Siempre se le hizo simpática y cariñosa, pero ahora sentía que se veía linda cuando el sol golpeaba su piel o cuando su cabello se soltaba travieso y como un extraño cosquilleo le invadía cuando estaba cerca. A veces sentía culpabilidad por tener aquellos sentimientos profanos hacia quien consideraba su hermana, pero no podía hacer nada cuando al tenerla cerca crecían y crecían como espuma de mar.

—Buen día Shiryu, el maestro fue a meditar en la cascada y dijo que hoy es tu día libre, y que nada de entrenamientos. Así que tú y yo estamos solos y podemos hacer algo interesante—añadió Shunrei emocionada, sonrojando al santo al momento se que sentaba a su lado a beber el té.

—Bien, ¿y que te gustaría hacer?—pregunto amable el chino.

—Pues...no lo se, quizá podemos ir al bosque a buscar flores nuevas y hacerle un regalo al maestro, ya sabes que le encanta el aroma de las anaranjadas de la colina Luo en su cuarto. Le traen recuerdos.

El santo accedió mientras la jovencita esperaba ansiosa a que el joven se terminara su desayuno mientras ella involuntariamente se abrazaba de un brazo del chico. Al cabo de unos minutos, el santo se calzo sus sandalias y salió con Shunrei hacia las colinas cercanas, respirando con alegría el aire fresco golpeando la cara contrastante con destellos de sol escondidos entre las hojas del gran follaje.

Se adentro al bosque, escuchando la risa de Shunrei cuando jugueteaba y daba pequeños saltos sobre las hojas caídas, considerándose libre como ave. Shiryu trataba de seguirle los pasos, maravillándose de los multicolores de algunas florecillas traviesas. Tomaba algunas entre sus manos y continuaba su camino guiado pro la risa de Shunrei que se detenía a destildar una que otra para su colección.

Pero al intentar seguir a Shunrei, sus zapatos se enredaron con unas ramas de arbusto haciéndolo caer.

La china asustada, soltó las flores y se aproximo hacia el santo que reposaba con su cara llena de hojarasca y le pregunto:

—Shiryu, ¿te encuentras bien?

—_Un poco._

El santo se apoyo en sus brazos para alzarse y se sentó en la hojarasca, pidiéndole su mano para apoyarse mientras ella reía ante su aspecto. La chica obedeció y al hacerlo, la mano de Shiryu la jalo hacia su brazo, cuidando no lastimarla y en su travesura, comenzó a hacerla rodar por la tierra junto con él, como cuando eran niños.

— ¡Shiryu!—reía la jovencita al girar con el caballero hasta que al llegar unos metros más lejos, debajo de un árbol, escuchando su estridente risa gruesa a la par.

Al detenerse, Shiryu se posicionó sobre Shunrei apoyado en sus brazos, como cazador a su presa, sintiendo su calor y cuerpo yacer bajo él mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada. Ella rio nerviosa al sentir el brillo de sus ojos sobre ella y consecutivamente notó algunas ramas atrapadas en el cabello del joven y comenzó a quitárselas lentamente.

Con una mano libre, removió algunos mechones sobre el rostro de la chica y comenzó a pasar su dedo por el contorno, la fina nariz y se detuvo en los labios, tan rojos y vivos como una fresa. Shunrei se dejo atrapar por el sonido del aire y la delicadeza con que la tocaba Shiryu.

Shiryu paso saliva ante su nerviosismo y se aproximo hacia la boca de la dama, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos al ver que sucedería, atenta. Sin embargo, al estar a unos centímetros, cerró sus ojos Shiryu y se detuvo, posando su frente sobre la de ella, deteniendo su corazón de golpe.

—_No puedo...—_susurro al viento y se levanto de la tierra con frialdad. —Es hora de irnos.

Desconcertada, Shunrei se alzo a la par, sintiendo que algo se había quebrado.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, últimos capítulos de su historia, les agradezco a los que están y a los que se fueron por el apoyo, se les quiere.**_


End file.
